Judgeful
by Yakamaniac
Summary: SEQUEL TO JUDGELESS. Two years after the events of the apcolypse and every one is living in a small restored part of Florida that has no connection to CEDA who have been running the cities around America. CEDA have turned dark and spiteful.OCXOC
1. Waken

Chapter 1: Waken

**Ok so this is the sequel to my fic Judgeless, this is two years after that fic. This may be based in a city but don't worry the infected WILL make appearances but they wont be the plot of the fic.**

The evening news anchor woman was sat giving her speech of what little news there is in the city of 'Restored Florida' or as every one named it 'Rorida'**.**

She wore a bright red suit and had short blonde hair, "My names Alice Chambers and I bid you a good night" The woman finished her speech and the news cut to the weather report.

In a home a man was sat watching his TV, he was tall, black hair to the bottom of his neck and had a plain black hat perfectly placed on his head. He stood up and brushed off the dust from his black t-shirt and sighed.

"Axel!" A male voice called from upstairs.

"Yes Corin?" Axel replied.

"The rain's getting pretty heavy; can you bring in the washing for me?" Corin called.

"Why can't you?" The teen questioned.

"Because I'm kinda standing naked in a shower" The man sighed.

"How nice, but anyway fine I'll do it but you owe me" Axel rolled his eyes and grabbed a basket placed on the edge of a wooden table.

The man stepped outside and quickly gathered the now drenched clothes off the washing line, he stepped inside, and he was leaving puddles of waters behind him as he walked across the kitchen floor.

There was a loud knock at the front door, Axel sighed and placed the wet clothes on the table and made his way to the front door.

He slowly opened the door, his jaw dropped when he saw standing at the front door was a woman, slightly shorter than him, she had long blonde hair now drenched from the rain and she wore a white gown which was almost now see through due to being wet.

Stood behind her was a taller man who was well built and held his arms around her, "Come in" Axel stuttered.

The man took the two to the sofa he occupied before and ran over to the stairs, "Corin get down here!" His voice was serious.

The other male came running down the stairs in only a pair of shorts, his body was still damp from rushing out of the shower.

"God dam it why so serious Axel" Corin groaned.

Corin froze when he noticed the two figures sat on the sofa, "Can I quickly go throw on pants and a shirt?" He begged.

Axel slowly nodded and patiently waited at the bottom of the stairs for his partner, the two soon joined there guests in the living room.

The two men sat down and looked at the female, "Tell me everything we need to know… Carley" Axel's voice was soft.

_**-Several Hours before-**_

Carley ran out of the giant facility with the man, "How are we going to get away Brad?" Carley questioned.

"The same way I got in" The firemen smiled.

He grabbed her hand and they began running through the tree's from the various armed men in hazmac suits now pursuing them.

Brad pulled out a handgun which had been neatly tucked into his pants.

The couple were running through the now dense forest, the trees were getting closer together and the light was getting thinner.

A few black figures were running through the forest tree's towards the pair, Brad shot them all down before they got any close.

"Infected" Carley gasped.

"Don't worry" Brad comforted the woman.

The pair ran through the forest for painful hours, they reached the end of the forest, the people in suits had long stopped chasing them but the Infected were still strongly pursuing.

A clever smoker at the top of a tree managed to grab Brad, the tongue whipped the gun out of his hand.

Carley began to panic, she grabbed the gun and suddenly her almost perfect aim in the apocalypse paid off, she quickly raised the gun and shot the smoker.

Brad dropped to the ground, Carley reached out her hand and Brad took the offer and was assisted to his feet.

"Not much further to the city!" Brad smiled.

The pair then ran to the outer wall of the city, a man with a gun approached them.

"Who goes there!" He raised his gun and pointed it straight at the two.

"James it's me!" Brad raised his hands.

"Hurry up before someone see's!" James opened a small gate in the wall and the two ran inside.

_**-Current Time-**_

"Carley" Axel placed his hands on her shoulders.

A message appeared on the TV screen saying "Important broadcast"

A dark skinned woman and Alice sat at the news table.

"I'm Rochelle Hugh and this is Alice Chambers and we bring you a special news announcement" The dark skinned woman wore a pink shirt and had a pair of golden loops earrings.

"Someone escaped from the CEDA research facility earlier tonight, we have no details yet but we can assure you that we will not let this bother our citizens as we have no connections with CEDA since the current laws have passed" Alice finished with a wink and smile which seemed to be her trademark action on the news.

"She knows" Brad sighed.

"What do you mean?" Corin questioned.

"She knows it's Carley, Alice is the one who ran the campaign against CEDA and helped me get the legal action to get Carley myself as a form of protest against CEDA" Brad explained.

"And why were we the last to know" Corin and Axel frowned.

"Sorry but we didn't want everyone knowing about this yet, me and Alice were the only ones who know this, we were going to tell you and the others once I got her" Brad sighed.

"I'm scared" Carley whimpered.

"I know sweetie, I know" Brad smiled and wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could.


	2. Paint me like one of your french girls

Chapter 2: Paint me like one of your French girls

After an hour Axel had allowed Carley to use there guest bedroom to sleep off her trauma.

Brad had decided to stay downstairs and talk to Axel and Corin.

"So why is Carley acting so… timid?" Corin questioned.

"Well Ive been receiving her files from an inside source, she is on a load of drugs that I haven't even heard of, they will wear off in the morning so she will be the Carley we all know and love" Brad explained.

"Ahh well that's good" Axel smiled.

"But I also learned something interesting" Brad cut himself off with a sigh.

"What is it?" Axel frowned.

"Apparently she was pregnant" Brad was interrupted by loud gasps from the two teens.

"The DNA said it was my child and apparently all of the infected cells from her body were transferred into the baby which gave it accelerated growth, but it also means that she is no longer infected" Brad sighed and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"What about the baby?" Corin asked.

"It's deceased, they ran tests on it to see how its growth was accelerated, they ran the same tests on Carley even though she was immune" Brad shuddered at the thought of the pairs pain.

At that moment they decided to call it a night, Brad opted to sleep on the sofa that night.

_**That morning**_

Axel forced himself awake to turn off his alarm before it woke Corin, half eleven in the morning as the usual.

The man shuffled his feet out of bed and grabbed his black t-shirt off the clean floor and tossed it over his head, to cover his nude torso.

He quietly trotted down stairs and entered his living room; Brad was lying on the sofa silently sleeping. There was a loud knock at the front door which caused Axel to almost jump out of his skin.

Axel jumped to the front door and quickly opened it before they got a chance to knock again.

Standing at the front door was a rather tall woman, long black hair and piercing green eyes, she wore a white dress decorated with roses.

"Oh hi Krystal" Axel sighed in relief.

"Hi Axel" She smiled in reply.

"So what is it?" The man questioned.

"Oh just to remind you it's the bake off tonight and I was going to teach you how to bake a cake" The woman giggled.

"Oh yeah I forgot, erm well can you go get Ellis cause I kinda have guests sleeping at this moment" Axel nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So I'll go grab him and I'll be straight back" She nodded and then walked off down the drive.

Axel silent closed the door and spun around on his heels, he shrieked and jumped when he saw Corin standing directly behind him. "Jumpy?" The man smirked.

Axel playfully punched him in the chest; "Put a shirt on" Axel stated while walking past him but was cut off by Corin raising his arm in the way.

Corin quickly wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him to his face; Axel grinned and placed his two hands on Corin's abs.

"Now, now" Corin whispered into Axel's ears, the mood was then ruined by Brad burping which echoed through out the house.

Axel sighed and then trotted into the kitchen and Corin followed, "Makin food?" Corin questioned.

The teen sighed, opened the fridge and pulled out a pack of bacon, "Yeah I'm gonna make some bacon" he sighed.

Corin then took the chance to lunge forward and deeply kiss Axel; before they could do anything else they heard Carley's footsteps upstairs.

Around an hour later they were all sat in the living room eating bacon sandwiches and watching the morning news, "This is gonna take a while to get used to" Carley sighed.

"You don't like my cooking?" Axel pulled a child's pet lip, "No it's good but, just this whole city" Carley rolled her eyes.

Everyone finished eating, "I have to go to work now" Axel ran upstairs and returned wearing a black jacket with a name tag.

"Where do you work?" Carley asked.

"At the café on the high street, Sandy works there too" Axel explained.

"Oh, that's nice" Carley nodded.

Axel left the home and gently closed the door.

Carley turned and faced Corin, "What do you work as?" She cocked her head.

Corin and Brad chuckled, Corin stood up "Follow me" He said and then walked over to a white wooden door.

The woman followed him, Corin slowly opened the door and switched on the light, Carley gasped and her jaw dropped when she saw various stunning paintings hanging up around the room.

"You did these?" Carley stuttered, Corin smiled in pride and nodded.

The woman stepped forward and stared at the painting in front of her, it was a portrait of Beth smiling, and she was sitting on a desk chair with a fireplace behind her and various empty photo frames. Carley then looked at the next painting; it was a topless painting of Axel.

The man was leaning on a desk with a seductive smile placed on his face; Carley violently shook her head to erase the image from her mind.

She then peered at the next one, it was a group painting of the survivors and even Carley was placed in.

"Why am I in there?" She asked.

Corin smiled, "It was Axel's idea, he says you are one of us and you will never be forgotten".

Carley grinned like an idiot; she then quickly peered at the other paintings of the others of the group and a surprisingly angry one of Nick sitting in the far corner, his bright green eyes glaring pure anger at who ever suffers a gaze.

"Hey Carley!" Brad called from the living room.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're coming with me to the fire station" Brad replied.

"I smell sex with a fireman" She grinned.

"What?" Brad was puzzled.

"Nothing" Carley sighed.


	3. Blind

Chapter 3: Blind

Later that day Brad had taken Carley to the fire station with him.

Brad was sat at his desk reading through the piles of papers left on his desk, the man was annoyed because everyone else was able to roam free due there not being many fires in the little city.

But of course Brad was one of the leading fire chiefs; Carley was sat on the edge of his desk fiddling with what ever equipment she could get a hold of.

"Why do you have one of those outfits in here?" Carley asked pointing at the uniform hanging up next to the door on the other side of Brad's large office.

Carley sprung an idea, she may as well of had a giant light bulb above her head, the woman spun around on the desk and looked at Brad with a giant smile across her face.

She jumped on the fireman's lap and smiled, "What are you doing Carley?" Brad cocked his eyebrow.

"You know, I haven't had it in two years, and you know I can't have a baby anymore" She leaned in closer to his neck.

"Wait, why can't you have a baby?" Brad questioned.

"They did that operation on me" Carley frowned.

"Oh" Brad sounded disappointed.

"But whatever come on, I have needs" Carley grinned.

"Fine" Brad smirked.

_**Meanwhile at the news station**_

Alice had just finished her final round of the news for the next few hours so she decided to pay a visit to the café downtown, instead of taking the bus and being noticed she borrowed Rochelle's car, a shining pink mini.

The reporter could never understand how anyone could drive in pink, she preferred red herself.

She drove the car down to the café, parked it and headed inside.

Axel was standing at the front reception twiddling his thumbs and paying no attention to anything going on around him.

"Hey Axel" Alice smiled.

Axel once again almost jumped out of his skin, "Oh hey Alice" Axel returned the smile.

"Has Brad brought Carley back yet?" Alice whispered.

Axel nodded.

"Ok that's good, we'll start the campaign next week if that's ok?" Alice asked.

"Yeah that should be fine" Axel replied.

The reporter then walked passed Axel and over to a tan skinned woman sitting in the corner, she wore a blue waitress uniform and had long brown hair.

"Hey Sandy" Alice sat down in the chair in front of the woman.

"Hi Alice" Sandy sighed.

"Slow day?" The reporter questioned.

"Yeah" Sandy sighed once again.

"I'm surprised, this place is usually packed all the time" Alice cocked her brow.

"Everyone's preparing for the big bake off tonight I suppose" Sandy explained.

At that moment an announcement came on the radio, "We are sorry to inform but the local bake off tonight has been canceled and moved to the night before Halloween" The man on the radio spoke.

"Thank god!" Axel jumped for joy.

Alice and Sandy both turned to Axel, "I wasn't prepared" Axel stuttered and nervously smiled.

The café's phone then started to ring, "Axel can you get that?" Sandy called.

The teen picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Axel its Krystal, I bet you heard the radio right?" A woman's voice spoke.

"Oh yeah, such a bummer" Axel sighed.

"Ah well whatcha gonna do, anyway I'm heading out now with some of the girls so I'll pop around your house later ok?" Krystal spoke.

"Yeah" Axel replied.

_**Several hours later at Axel & Corin's house**_

Axel, Corin, Carley and Brad stood in the kitchen while there living room was filled with guests.

The living room was filled with Steven, Beth, Sandy, Krystal, Alice, Ellis, Nick and Rochelle. They were all waiting anxiously for the secret news they had all be told about.

Axel walked into the living room and everyone stared at him, "Ok so I'm just gonna come out with it, we have Carley back" He smiled.

Everyone jumped up and started cheering, Carley entered the room.

"That's Rochelle, she's the assistance anchor of Alice, and those two are like bff's" Axel pointed at the woman and then turned to another woman.

"And that's Krystal, she's Brad's source of where you were, she's an ex CEDA worker and also she's a close friend of mine" Axel explained.

Carley nodded and walked over to the group of guests awaiting her, after having quick conversations with everyone it came her turn to speak to Krystal.

"Hi, I'm Krystal Pryce" She smiled.

"Well I'm Carley Coalstane" Carley groaned.

"Sick of talking to everyone?" Krystal cocked her eyebrow.

"You don't know the half of it" Carley dropped to the seat next to Krystal.

Krystal chuckled to herself, "Don't get me wrong, I missed these guys but I really don't want to go around talking to everyone" Carley sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Hey how about tomorrow I show you around town and we can go shopping?" Krystal smiled at Carley.

The teen's eyes sparkled with joy, "Sure"

Nick approached Carley, "So Carley, I know those other looser jobs everyone's been talking about don't strike you but how about I offer you a place at the casino?" He offered.

"You feelin' ok Nick? Your actin nice?" Carley laughed.

"Fuck you" Nick groaned.

"But yeah sure" Carley reassured.

"Start Monday" Nick stated and walked off.

"Thank god it's only Tuesday" Krystal playfully slapped Carley's arms.

"Got that right" Carley laughed.

"Oh are you coming to the Halloween party on Saturday?" Krystal asked.

"Party? If it's a party I'm in!" Carley grinned.

_But sadly the lamb wonder's into the slaughter, blind…_

_Or maybe it's a lie? Pure? Corrupted? Decide…_


	4. Her name is Alice

Chapter 4: Her name is Alice

_**Inspired by the song Her name is Alice by Shinedown **_

Later that night the reporter Alice had decided to hit a more 'lively party', she headed across town to a party hosted by a friend of her's.

She headed straight for the wine and vodka, one shot, three shot's, eight shots. Alice's vision began to blur, she stood up and spin around and looked at everyone who seemed to be getting closer towards her.

The reporter then approached a tall woman with long brown hair, brown eyes; she wore a long hazel dress.

"Hey sue, can I crash on you're bed?" Alice's words slurred, the brunette gave the reporter a look of sympathy then nodded.

Alice slowly stumbled her way up the stairs and dived into the master bedroom, it held a giant double bed in the centre of a room decorated with various shades of peach.

She crawled her way onto the bed and lay down, the room began to spin and the blonde groaned.

Her vision was now majorly blurred; the light from the passage seemed to fade by a figure standing in the way.

The figure was human shaped and was holding something shiny, "Wha?" Alice called. Before she could speak again, she passed out.

_Her name is Alice, even though she's dreaming she is locked for meaning._

_If I had a world of my own everything would be nonsense, and the girl who chased the rabbit, drank the wine and took the pill, has locked herself in limbo to see how it truly feels._

Alice's eyes shot open, she panicked when the blonde never recognized her surroundings, and the room she was in was made of concrete and dimly lit by a light bulb.

A bright light emerged from behind her; she spun around to see the source.

It was a giant TV screen, on the screen was a figure wearing a gas mask and was surrounded by a white background.

"Hello there Alice" The figure with a deep voice spoke, "I brought you here to teach you a lesson, you can't go snooping into business you do not belong in, if your too much of a blonde bimbo to figure out what I'm on about I'll just tell you, CEDA, stay away from them or you will pay, I vow my life on that" And after that statement the screen suddenly clicked off.

"I'll find you and kill you!" Alice scowled; of course she had no intention of killing the person, well of course out of infection areas of course, where ever she was…

Alice noticed an iron door standing on the other end of the room; she slowly approached it and pushed it open.

A loud roar echoed through the room and something tackled her, it was an infected, Alice groaned and pushed the monster off her.

She jumped to her feet and swung her fist at the creature, it groaned at the connection and then made another lunge.

Alice reached for the handgun she kept in her inside pocket of her suit jacket but it was missing, "Shit!" She groaned.

The reporter reacted quickly and swung her fists a multiple of times until the creature fell to the ground and seemed dead.

Alice quickly ran to the next room, it seemed to be a long concrete corridor. The blonde ran down the corridor, she reached another door, she swung the door open.

In the corner was a man dressed in a police uniform, his hair was a light shade of ginger, his head was down and eyes closed.

Alice stepped towards him; his police badge was lying on the floor, "Pablo Parker?" Alice recognized the name but she couldn't think where from.

"Pablo" She gently shook the man and he woke up.

Wha! Alice!" Pablo panicked.

"Do I know you?" Alice questioned.

"Yes you do, I was your ex boyfriend!" Pablo frowned.

"Oh" Alice stepped back.

Pablo brought himself to his feet and stared blankly at Alice, "Come on let's go, I want to get out of here!" Alice groaned.

The reporter dragged Pablo by the arm out of the room, Alice pushed open a door she failed to notice before and faint sobbing was heard echoing through the room.

Alice stepped back and pressed herself against the wall, "No… not again" She mumbled to herself.

"That sounds like one of those witch things I heard on the news" Pablo spoke.

"Yes it is, there's no way I'm going through that again" Alice frowned.

"Through what?" Pablo questioned.

"Nothing" Alice groaned.

A loud scream echoed through the hall and the witch came running out of the room, her eyes a shining red with hatred and her claws soaked in human flesh.

The monster shrieked and charged towards Pablo, the man began running down the corridor, the witch shoved Alice out the way and then began pursuing the running Pablo.

Alice ran into the room the witch once inhabited and slammed the door shut. Once the reporter slammed the door shut the lights in the corridor shut off.

"Pablo!" Alice cried.

Pablo's vision was cut to nothing, his body began to panic he continued to run forward but he ran straight into a wall!

He peered up from where he was now laying, a pair of glowing red eyes slowly made there way towards him.

The police man jumped up and shoved the monster and began running down the corridor, but as he began running something grabbed his legs and dragged him to the floor.

"AAALLIICCE!" He cried out.

Then all of a sudden his screams faded as he was dragged off into the darkness.

Alice ran off through the concrete area and she shoved open the rusty metal door, the room was filled with screens, cameras and chairs.

"What the?" Alice mumbled.

Out of the darkness a woman stepped forward, she had long black straight hair and dim blue eyes. She wore a black dress decorated with white flowers.

"Krystal!" Alice frowned.

The woman burst into a fit of almost demonic like laughter.


	5. Burn

Chapter 4: Burn

_**Shout out to my best friend Batty who unknowingly gave me inspiration for this chapter xD**_

Carley had slept at Brad's house that night, which was now her house too apparently.

She shuffled to the living room which was decorated with blue wall paper with stripes.

The sofa was blue leather and was placed almost right in front of the wide screen TV. The blonde dropped her self on the sofa and slouched over to the arm and grabbed the remote and switched the news on.

This time instead of Alice giving the morning news it was Rochelle, "We are sorry to report but our other anchor Alice was reported missing last night" The woman's voice sounded sad but kept her professional appearance.

Carley shot up from her slouched position, "Alice was reported missing by a friend whom's house she was sleeping at, there were small blood stains from Alice left on a bed and the window was left open" Rochelle explained.

"The police have also stated that they are searching the whole city and then moving to nearby infection areas, they also like to point that the only help they want is people to keep an eye out in the city" Rochelle then nodded and finished the news report.

Carley jumped up when the phone began to ring, she quickly snatched it from the stand and answered.

"Hello?" Carley spoke.

"Hey did you see the news?" A male voice spoke.

"Yeah I did Axel; I wonder who it could have been"

"So do I, yeah Alice was a reporter but she isn't a snake in the grass is she?"

"You know her more than I do, but I don't think so"

"I bet she'll turn up soon, hope you enjoy you're shopping day with Krystal"

"Thanks Axel and please don't screw up today" Carley laughed.

"Screw up what do you mean? This isn't high school" Axel chuckled.

"Very funny Axel, anyway I got to go I have to get ready to Krystal"

"That's not for another forty five minutes"

"Yeah but one I'm a girl and two I want some fun with Brad before I go"

"Didn't need to know that" Axel laughed

"Anyway good bye Axel"

"See ya"

Carley hung up the phone and ran back into the bed room, jumped on the bed and stared at Brad's terrified face until he realized it was Carley who had him pinned.

"What time is it?" Brad groaned.

"I have no idea but I'm going soon" Carley brushed her hair back with her hand and smiled.

"Shit that means I overslept" Brad panicked.

Carley placed her hand over Brad's lips and grinned, "I'm sure it can wait this once"

Brad's frown then turned into an almost creepy grin.

"Ok then beautiful"

Carley frowned and reached for something under the bed, "Please, call me dirty whore"

**An hour later**

Carley and Krystal had already made there way to the first shoe shop and Carley was going wild.

"These shoes rule!" Carley screamed as she picked up a pair of long leather boots with a solid heel, she then looked at the pair next to them grabbed them with her rough hands, "These shoes suck!" The blonde threw down a pair of small pink sandals with a white poodle tag on the toes.

Carley had finally settled on buying the pair of heeled boots with the large amount of money Brad had presented her.

"What next?" Carley turned to Krystal with sparkling eyes.

"Clothes" Krystal ran out of the store and into the shop next-door.

It was a giant room with lines filled with various dresses, shirts, jackets, jeans and what ever else a girl wants apart from shoes!

Carley darted down a row and picked out a tight black dress and a matching bag, the blonde then headed to the shirts and jackets, she chose a white t-shirt with a pink heart placed in the middle and a leather jacket.

"Hey Carley come here!" Krystal called, the blonde rushed over to her friend who was holding a white t-shirt with "LICK IS" in bold black letters written across over her chest.

"Do you like?" Krystal pulled a cheesy teenage duck face photo pose and Carley chuckled.

"Hell yeah buy it bitch" Carley threw her arms forward and gave Krystal a cheesy thumbs up which caused the pair to burst into a fit of laughter.

A man wearing a white uniform and a name tag approached the females, he seemed to be in late forties and hair falling out, his skin all seemed to be dropping south.

"How old are you girls?" The man asked.

"18 and 19, why old man?" Krystal frowned.

"You're making too much noise for the other customers, now hurry up and buy those!" The old man frowned a lot harder than Krystal.

"Alright alright" Carley sighed.

The two made there way to the counter and paid for there clothes and headed out the store.

The two stopped as they were swarmed with armed soldiers, "Could we please ask you two to step back inside the store?" A young male spoke.

The two women did as they were told, "There is a source of infection in this store, so if you could all wait until we find the source and remove it" A tall old male ordered.

Carley slouched on the wall and fell to the floor and Krystal mimicked. It took the troops two hours to find a lonely infected man wondering through the stock rooms.

After the doors were reopened there was a sigh of relief throughout the store.

A few hours later and the pair had dropped there things off at home and headed out for a night of parting with Axel and Corin.

There were only about three clubs open through out the city but every night they were still packed.

The four teens kept together as a grouped and danced to any songs that came on, Carley had made her way to the nearest pole and began grinding, and she seemed to be attracting the attention of a lot of nearby men.

The blonde then had an idea; she strutted over to Krystal, placed her hands on her shoulders and began grinding against the woman and flicking her hair from side to side.

Carley then jumped on Axel's shoulders and began screaming to the song playing, "IM FLAMMABLE, IM TNT, LIGHT IT UP, SHES HOTTER THAN FFFIIIRREE!" She screamed and whaled.

Krystal jumped onto Corin's shoulders, Krystal passed Carley another mix of Vodka and many other drinks and they both gulped down the litre drink.

Krystal then vanished for a little while to grab more drinks.

"I SAY IM FLAMMABLE, IM TNT!" Carley screamed at the top of her voice.


	6. I'll be drunk again

Chapter 6: I'll be drunk again

Two days later on the Friday Carley stumbled out of the club with Krystal. They had been to the club for the past two nights partying and shopping through out the day.

Carley staggered home, she was mostly sober now but the drunkenness was still there.

The blonde pushed open the front door and toppled through the front porch and into the living room, Brad was standing with his hands on his hips and a frown on his face.

Carley quickly stood up straight, "Carley its 2am!" Brad growled.

"Sooo?" Carley slurred.

The firemen took one step closer, "Stop getting drunk" He spoke softly.

"No!" Carley stomped.

"What the hell Carley?" Brad shouted.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're my boyfriend not my dad who abandoned me!" Carley screamed.

"What the hell! I'm caring for you; I don't like seeing you like this!" Brad scowled.

"Stop being such a woman and man up!" Carley slapped her head with her hand for dramatic effect.

"Excuse me! Come on! I saved you from that god damn CEDA place! The least you can do is treat me with a little respect!" Brad continued.

"Screw this Brad! I'm outta here!" Carley yelled as she stormed out of the front door and slammed it behind her.

Brad dropped to the sofa and placed his hands over his face.

Tears slowly began rolling down his cheeks.

**-Half an hour later at Axel's house-**

There was a loud knock at the front door, Axel dragged himself out of bed and shuffled towards the front door, and he twisted the key to open it and slowly pulled it open.

"Carley?" Axel slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned.

The blondes eyes were bright red, she had obviously been crying, Axel wasn't going to ask any questions.

The teen slowly brought his friend inside and took her to the guest room.

The woman lay down and closed her eyes, Axel quietly trotted out the room and back into his room, and he slowly untied his robe and climbed back into bed.

"Is she ok?" Corin groaned from beside him.

"Yeah she'll be alright, I think they just had a fall out" Axel sighed.

"I'm sure we'll hear the full story later" Corin smiled and rolled back over.

"Yeah" Axel whispered and closed his eyes.

**-Later that day/ Morning-**

Axel awoke several hours later; he had the day off work for the next few days which was a sigh of relief.

The teen quietly made his way out of bed, trying his best not to wake his sleeping partner; Axel took a quick glance back while he was putting on his robe.

Corin was laying his stomach and spread out in the fashion of a starfish, Axel chuckled to himself and left the room.

Axel made his way to his living room, sat down on the sofa and switched on the TV.

It was the morning news with Rochelle still serving as Alice's replacement.

"We would like to provide you with the information that Alice Chambers has been located, her body was found in the back of a delivery truck, her body is in a medically induced coma, we will provide you with her statement once the hospital awakes her" Rochelle nodded and smiled.

Axel decided to quickly get dressed and wake Corin and Carley up, he had decided to go to the hospital to visit Alice.

The phone then began to ring, Axel dived for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello" A redneck voice spoke.

"Ohh hi Ellis"

"Nick want's to know if yew' are going to the hospital to visit Alice" Ellis questioned.

"Yeah, you wanna come along?" Axel asked.

"Nick er' says if yew want he could pick yew up" Ellis suggest.

"Sounds like a plan" Axel smiled.

"Oh don't worry about er' eh Sandy, I just called er' and she already there"

"OK thanks Ellis see you guys soon" Axel hung up the phone.

The group waited patiently for the conman and the redneck to arrive and when they finally did they dived into the car like a group of children.

They made there way to the hospital rather quickly; the group had run down the corridor and burst into the room Alice was laying in the bed in.

She was surrounded by TV crews and cameras as she was starting to wake up, the doctors cleared themselves out along with the reporters.

Carley stood directly in front of the bed, Rochelle burst into the room gasping for breath.

"I ran here, damn those other reporters are monsters!" She panted.

Steven and Beth then walked into the now crowded room, "Thanks for leaving us Rochelle!" Steven groaned.

"Where's Sandy?" Rochelle questioned.

"She's still running up the hall, one of her heels snapped" Beth explained.

The door then opened one final time and Sandy stepped inside.

"Where are Krystal and Brad?" Sandy asked.

"She can't make it, she's working and Brad's at home most likely" Carley sighed.

Sandy was about to ask another question but Axel made a signal for her to stop dead in her tracks.

The reporter awakened with a loud groan.

"Wha? What is everyone doing here?" She asked.

"Hey Alice, we all came to say hi to you when you wake up" Axel smiled.

Alice's face seemed to drop and she froze.

"KRYSTAL! IT WAS KRYSTAL!" Alice began freaking out and panicking.

"Krystal what!" Carley stepped forward.

"Witch, room dark, her green eyes Carley! Her green eyes were just insane! She was like a living demon!" Alice tore the drip out of her arm.

"Alice, Krystal doesn't have green eyes" Axel broke the awkward silence.

"What?" Alice spun her head to Axel and her eyes shot from one person to another.


	7. Reflection

Chapter 7: Reflection

_Mirror on the wall, here we are again, through my rise and fall._

Krystal stood in front of her full body view mirror; she stared at the woman in mirror.

Her makeup was running down her face, her favorite white dressed was covered in patches of various spilt drinks.

The woman glared at her own reflection, her left arm gripped tightly on her right shoulder.

_Here we are talking to each other again, but I'm with you when your alone._

_I see the scars that remain._

Krystal then glanced at the metal box sitting on the table with a picture of Alice and a letter next to it.

She slowly dug her nails into her arms and slowly brought them down making sure to make a mark, "Why god damn it Karen, WHY!" She screamed at her own reflection and punched the mirror.

The shatter was defining, the glass sliced at her knuckles and hands, she held her fist out for a few more seconds allowing the blood to drip to the floor.

_Look at me when I'm talking to you, but I'm looking at you but looking right through. _

_I don't see anyone else, I just see myself…_

The black haired woman grabbed the letter on the desk, the blood dripping onto the paper as she did so, "WHY!" She screamed once more and tore the paper in half.

Krystal glared at the metal box once more and shoved it open and glared at the custom handgun lying snugly in the box.

The woman then threw herself down on her white leather sofa and remembered her life just two years ago…

**-Two years ago-**

_Dangerous feelings break out my soul._

Krystal now 17 years of age was lying on the beach with her friends.

She wore a black bikini which made no attempt to hide her bronzed skin. The girl flicked back her long black hair and smiled into the sunlight.

Next to Krystal lay three more teenage girls of the same age, each wearing tropical style bikini's all with bronze skin, long blonde or brown hair and perfectly thin bodies.

Life was so perfect for the teen; the sun was beating down and praising the young teen of which god has praised them with perfect bodies.

"Hey look your sister's over there! Who's that guy she's with?" The blonde with sparkling blue eyes laughed and pointed to a young couple sitting on rocks.

"Come on Mary, Sadie and Florence lets go check it out" Krystal frowned.

The four teens made there way to a pair of teens sitting on rocks, the girl with long black hair identical to Krystal's and the male having short spiked black hair.

"Hey freak!" Krystal smirked.

The woman spun around, "What are you doing here!" The woman's green eyes were filled with hatred.

The man also spun around, "Hey is this your sister? Man you two are identical" The man laughed.

"Shut up Chris" The green eyed woman snapped.

Krystal reached her hand forward and grabbed her sister's lip piercing and tugged roughly. "That hurts you bitch!" She shrieked.

"Go away or I'll have to make you" Krystal looked back at her friends and smirked.

"We'll see about that!" The sister jumped forward and grabbed and load of Krystal's hair.

Krystal then tripped up her sister and punched her square in the nose, the green eyed teen then pushed her sister into the shining blue ocean and stormed off and the young male followed.

"She's such a freak!" Krystal groaned.

"It's fine, at least she's gone now" The blonde spoke.

"Yeah I know that Sadie, come on lets get some attention from the guys over there" Krystal smiled and pointed to a group of young jocks.

The group of teens made there way to the men, before they had a chance to speak there were shrieks heard behind them, everyone turned and faced a group of people with pale skin biting into the unsuspecting victims lying in the land.

"What the hell?" Krystal's jaw swung open.

**-Current time-**

Krystal took another long look in a shorter mirror hanging over her fireplace, her skin was no longer tanned it was pale and covered in blood.

"Why? I was stupid and naïve, but I still didn't deserve this!" She cried into the mirror.

The woman then inspected the fireplace and a nametag with her name was imprinted in bold letters, "CEDA Operative". She clutched the name tag and then launched it across the room.

Krystal then ran over to the metal box and tugged out the handgun and clutched it tightly to her chest as the tears continued rolling down her cheeks.


	8. This is halloween

Chapter 8: This is Halloween

**Kick off chapter! S*** is gonna go down: DD** **Shout out to Batty, Kiersten and Amber: DD**

It was Saturday night, Halloween night, the big town party was set to happen in an hour, and everyone was planning to dress up.

Carley had just bought her outfit and was busy changing into it.

Corin and Axel were sat on the sofa already in costume.

Corin was Jason from Friday the 13th and Axel was a helpless victim, "Come on Carley hurry up!" Axel frowned.

Carley finally stepped out of Corin's art room and stood with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

She was in a torn white dress with blood marks all over, "Wait who she is again?" Corin questioned.

"Ugh, I am Trish Wellington from Harper's Island" Carley placed her hands on her hips.

"Ohh, I loved that show" Corin nodded.

"Wait didn't she have brown hair?" Axel questioned.

"Shut it!" Carley frowned.

"Wouldn't you suit being Chloe instead?" Corin asked.

"Like I said, SHUT IT!" Carley groaned.

After a little while the teens made it to the party, it was held in the town hall, the room was giant and managed to fit 90% of the town's inhabitants inside. The other 10% were ether not attending or switching with others to go out and smoke.

Carley stepped inside, the room was filled with people but yet there was still plenty of room to move, a rather large table filled with various foods was lined across the east wall.

Some music was playing along with the chattering of the guests, and various decorations hung around the room.

The trio found a space in one of the corners to chat, Carley raised her head from the ground and Brad stuck out of the crowd like a sore thumb, he was dressed as a groom covered in blood. Carley guessed the men he was talking to were his work friends.

Carley sighed and took a small sip of the punch in a wine glass she held in her hands, the blonde's eyes then shifted to a rather beautiful woman in casual clothes but with hands covered with blood walking through the crowd.

Behind the woman was Krystal dressed with a torn short white dress with blood splattered around it, the two seemed to be chatting and laughing with each other.

Krystal then walked over to Carley with a big smile on her face, "Hey Carley"

"Hey Krystal" Carley returned the smile.

"Still not talking to Brad?" Krystal asked.

Carley dropped her head and slowly shook her head; Krystal placed her hand on Carley's shoulder "I'm sure he'll get over it" then after that Krystal then walked off to join her friend.

"Wait a minute, how did she know you and Brad weren't talking?" Axel cocked his brow.

"I told her earlier I was upset about Brad so she must of just put piece and piece together" Carley shrugged.

Carley's eyes then shot to the entrance when two tall males, a tall woman, and two small teens one male and the other female approaching behind them.

The two men at the front one was dressed as what Carley guessed Clay from Friday the 13th and the other as a mobster, the woman behind them was an undead waitress.

The young female behind them was dressed also as a zombie and so was the boy.

"I wouldn't have thought zombies would be the big thing" Axel sighed.

"Me neither" Corin agreed.

"Come on lets get some move" Axel walked off towards the food table and the other two followed.

The three were approached by 'Clay', mobster, zombie waitress and zombie pair.

"Oh Ellis, Nick, Sandy, Steven and Beth" Axel smiled.

"Howdy er'" Ellis returned the smile.

"Is Rochelle on the way?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah she's coming with Alice" Carley answered.

"Alice, Is that a good idea?" Nick raised his brow.

"She insisted on being here since Rochelle wasn't gonna be hear without her" Carley shrugged.

"Oh hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom I'll be back in sec" Carley smiled and then headed to the doors labeled 'Toilets'.

The blonde pushed open the door and pushed past the crowd in the small room and entered the appropriate section.

Carley entered the stall and closed the door behind her, just as she was about to take off her pants the fire alarm set off.

"Shit!" Carley groaned.

She heard everyone's footsteps running outside and some shrieks.

Carley attempted to unlock the stall but it seemed to be stuck, in the end she kicked open the stall, the once populated small room was now empty.

The blonde entered the grand hall, it was completely deserted.

Carley stepped forward and in the distance she saw a woman in a white dress and long black hair standing in the centre of the room.

"Hey Krystal, are we going outside or what?" Carley called.

Half of the lights in the hall burst out and only half the room was lit.

Krystal stepped closer, "Hey come on your scaring me!" Carley called.

Krystal pulled out her custom handgun from her handbag and aimed it straight at Carley and fired a shot.

The blonde dived out the way, "What the hell!" Carley screamed.

Krystal then attempted to fire a few more shots, Carley avoided them all.

Carley picked up a small sharp kitchen knife on the floor and threw it towards Krystal, the woman caught it straight in-between her two fingers and dropped it to the floor.

Krystal then began to run towards Carley, the blonde shrieked and dived out of the range of Krystal's gun shots.

Carley leaned against the wall and panted, "Why did I have to pick Trish!" She moaned.

Carley shrieked when Krystal dived over the table and aimed her gun at the blonde's face, the teen dived her the table and lifted it up with Krystal on it and threw it as far as she could, which was apparently not very.

Krystal quickly brought herself to her feet and attempted to fire a few more shots but her magazine was empty, she quickly reloaded the gun which gave Carley time to grab a vase and smash it over the woman's head.

Krystal staggered slightly back, Carley jumped forward and hooked Krystal in the jaw.

"I thought you were my friend!" Carley growled.

Krystal smirked and booted Carley in the shin and then cracked her in the cheek.

The black haired woman then tackled Carley to the ground and pinned her.

She held the gun straight to the blondes head.

"Why Krystal, why?" Carley pleaded.

"For the money of course" Krystal grinned.

"Money!" Carley gasped.

"You see, I told everyone I was an EX worker of CEDA when in fact I'm there personal assassin and you're my last job then I get off the hook from that stupid contract!" Krystal laughed.

"Contract?" Carley frowned.

"Well when the infection first hit in California I was at the beach with my friends, all of my friends became infected and CEDA raided the beach, they made me join them and kill 20 people for them or else they would kill me" A tear rolled down Krystal's cheek.

"You stupid bitch!" Carley shrieked and flailed.

"Bite me!" Krystal laughed.

Carley closed her eyes tightly.

A loud BANG! Echoed through out the room and Carley prepared for death…

The blonde slowly opened her eyes; Krystal fell on top of her…

Standing a few feet behind Krystal was a tall man dressed in a bloody tuxedo, "Brad?" Carley called.

The blonde jumped up and leapt into the firemen's arms with tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok Carley" Brad smiled pulling her in tight.

"Brad I'm sorry!" Carley cried.


	9. Rejection

Chapter 9: Rejection

Axel stood outside with the crowd of people all wondering where this fire was, "Hey where's Carley?" Corin asked.

"I don't know she went to the bathroom so she most likely climbed out the back window" Axel shrugged.

Brad approached Axel with a serious frown on his face, "Where's Carley?" Brad questioned.

"Ether on her way around or inside still, hey I heard you two had a fight is that true?" Axel cocked his head.

"Yeah" Brad sighed, "Look I'm gonna go inside and look for her"

"I wish we could but the guards won't let us in" Axel groaned.

"Screw them I'm going in on my own" Brad then took off towards the main front doors.

The firemen approached two gruff looking men in tuxedos, "I have to go back inside!" Brad ordered.

"Tough luck pall everyone has to stay outside until the fire team get here!" One of the men laughed.

"I am a member of the fire team you moron!" Brad frowned.

"Oh hey it is! It's Brad!" The other male pointed at the man.

"Go right ahead" The two men stepped out of the way and Brad stormed inside.

The lobby was deadly silent; the firemen ignored the smashed glasses and messy floor and entered the grand hall. Brad's eyes shot open when he saw Krystal standing behind a table with a handgun in her hand.

He ran forward as Krystal dived on the table and attempted to shoot at whatever was behind the tables, Krystal was then lifted into the air by the person under the table and thrown across the room.

The woman was blonde and wearing a white dress, "Carley!" Brad attempted to shout but his voice was blocked by gunshots.

Brad began to run forward as the two continued to violently fight, the firemen picked up his pace as Krystal pinned Carley to the ground and held the gun to her head.

Brad stood quietly as he heard Krystal explaining about her past and her real mission.

"Bite me!" Krystal laughed.

Brad pulled out his handgun and fired straight into the back of the woman's head, she never knew what hit her…

"Brad?" Carley called.

The blonde jumped up and leapt into the firemen's arms with tears rolling down her face.

"It's ok Carley" Brad smiled pulling her in tight.

"Brad I'm sorry!" Carley cried.

**-Two hours later-**

Brad was sat at a desk with a gruff looking police officer sitting directly opposite him.

"So that's all?" The man asked.

Brad slowly nodded, "Ok we have already asked Miss Coalstane so you two are free to go" The man smiled and escorted Brad out of the station where he met with the whole group.

"Ive pulled some strings and you two won't be making any appearances in the news" Alice smiled at Brad.

"Look forget it, it's late and I just wanna go home" Brad sighed.

"Ok do you wanna stay at my place?" Axel asked.

"Sure whatever" Brad groaned.

After that Axel, Corin, Carley and Brad headed to stay at Axel's house and the others set off to there own homes.

Axel and Corin had set off to bed and Brad and Carley had decided to stay up for a little while longer.

The two sat on opposite sides of the sofa feeling rather uncomfortable and the mood was very awkward.

"Carley I'm sorry" Brad sighed.

"Don't" Carley's head snapped into the other direction.

"Carley I saved your life just listen to me, I listened to you" Brad shuffled closer to the blonde.

"Whatever lets just forget it" Carley sighed and shuffled to the male and dropped her head to his shoulder.

**-The next day-**

Carley shuffled downstairs and into the living room, the three men were sat watching TV.

The blonde let out a loud burp to suggest she was in the room, "Oh how lady like" Corin laughed.

"Just how I like em" Brad smirked.

Carley playfully stuck out her tongue at Brad, "Wait where did your dress go?" Axel asked.

The woman was wearing nothing but Brad's blue firemen shirt and a pair of yellow shorts.

"You don't expect me to wear that again do you?" After that Carley took a run up to the sofa and cart wheeled over it and landed onto Brad's lap.

"Someone's happy" Axel chuckled.

"Don't expect me to do that again" Carley glared.

The news suddenly cut off what ever program was on.

"Hello my name is Alice Chambers and I am back on the job with an emergency announcement" Alice smiled.

"The dangerous criminal Krystal Hogarth supposedly shot dead in a gun fight at last nights Halloween party has vanished from the local hospital, police are asking anyone who see's her or knows where she is, please inform us immediately" Alice explained and then the TV cut off back to the original program.

"What!" Carley jumped up.

"This is bad" Brad mumbled.

"No shit!" Carley growled.

"I say we check her house" Axel's face turned serious.

"Yeah sounds like a plan" Brad agreed.

The three made there way to Krystal's small home, the door was seemed damaged and forcefully opened.

They quietly entered the living room, it was decorated with various shades of brown and white and a white leather sofa sat in front of a plasma TV hanging on the wall above her fire place.

"Hey look at this" Axel pointed to a smashed full body mirror hanging o the wall, on the floor beside the mirror was a small buddle of dry blood that had stained into the cream carpet.

Axel picked up a letter which had blood spots blocking some words out,

"Dear Karen, we hope that your objective goes well and we need you to get back in contact with your sister Krystal" After that the rest of the letter was illegible due to being torn and covered in blood.

A metal box was swung open which seemed to be a padded box for a gun.

"Who's Karen?" Axel questioned.

Carley shrugged her shoulders.

"Who ever she is there apparently sisters and that can't be good" Corin frowned.


	10. Arrest

Chapter 10: Arrest

_Mirror mirror on the wall who's the real one behind it all?_

_Mirror mirror on the wall why can't I be like her and have it all?_

The three heard sirens from outside the house so they made a run for it out of the open backdoor and into Corin's car parked behind the house and quickly drove home.

**-The next day-**

Carley and Brad had slept at Axel's again.

The blonde shuffled out of the room, there was a note pinned on the wall.

"Dear Carley, we have gone out with Brad to go get some new clothes and stuff, there's a frozen dinner in the oven if you get hungry" The note was in Axel's clear and perfect hand writing.

Carley then shuffled downstairs to the living room where there was another note pinned at the bottom of the stairs, "We have invited the girls around to keep you company so don't worry you wont be alone"

Carley then inspected what she was wearing, a white tank top and yellow shorts; she shrugged and sat down on the sofa.

It wasn't long before Beth, Sandy, Alice and Rochelle came to the home.

It was the first time it was just the group of girls; it was almost like a high school sleep over, they had sat talking about there partners or the boy they liked at work.

But suddenly the TV switched on and everyone's heads turned to the TV.

A woman with long black hair and piercing blue eyes stood in front of a concrete background.

"Krystal!" Everyone gasped.

"Hello there Carley and friends, I'm gonna cut right to the chase, while all your guy friends where out doing there days I took my chance and found some new friends" Krystal smiled.

She turned the camera around to six TV screens showing each of the men tied to chairs by rope and there heads dropped low.

"No!" Carley shouted.

"Since I love to play games you will receive a letter in about 10 minutes giving you hints at where five of these men are, the sixth one is my little secret" She laughed almost demon like and the camera cut off suddenly.

"That laugh…" Alice mumbled to herself.

The women then waited for the longest ten minutes of there lives and a letter was then posted through the door, they all ran there quickest to the white envelope laying on the porch floor.

Carley snatched it off the floor and opened it.

There was as piece of paper with each of there names on it, she handed everyone there assigned piece.

But before anyone read there paper there was a short letter in the envelope.

"Dear 'Carley's Angels' your friends are locked in various locations in the infection zone I will tell you that, if you can find them all you can have the grand prize" The rest of the letter is illegible.

Carley slowly unraveled her piece, "You ran past it, just like the blonde bimbo you are" Carley slowly read it out.

"Must be the forest she's on about" Alice suggested to Carley.

"Alright, let's head to the weapon store and then were off" Sandy nodded.

**-Carley-**

The blonde wondered the forest for hours; it was difficult taking care of the zombies roaming through the dark forest.

But she soon found a cabin sitting silently in the forest, Carley entered the cabin.

It was warm and held a welcoming atmosphere; there was a note on the table.

"Well done blondey" Carley tore the paper in half out of frustration.

She pushed open a door, a small hoard of infected rushed out of the room at the blonde.

Carley began rapidly firing her now trusty rifle at the monsters, but she resulted in using a frying pan lying on a desk next to her. After a small while all of the infected where gone and she proceeded into the next room.

There was an iron door sitting at the bottom of the stairs, Carley ran down to the door and pushed it open.

A chair was sat in the centre of the room; Brad was tied to the chair tightly.

Carley ran over to her lover and untied his ropes.

A large door opened on the edge of the room and a pair of hunters jumped through shrieking with each jump.

**-Sandy-**

The waitress red her note once more, "Ye old factory where ye favored brother was brutally murdered"

Sandy made her way to the outside of town and found the old factory standing tall in the darkness, she carefully entered the factory.

A few infected came rushing at her with the sound of the metal door creaking, Sandy shot them down with her two handguns.

It didn't take long before she reached the end of the factory and was in a large room, in the center of the room was the redneck Ellis tied to a chair.

She quickly untied his ropes, a door opened behind her and something soft and slimy wrapped around her ankle.

**-Rochelle-**

A dark skinned woman mumbled her note once more to herself, "Remember where that baby died that you couldn't save? It was your entire fault"

She stood in front of a lonely house in the middle of no where, its windows were boarded up and glass lay in the front yard.

She stepped inside, a large acid pool appeared beneath her feet, and Rochelle quickly shot down the monster with her machine gun and dive out of the acid pool.

The reporter quickly headed to the second floor and walked into the master bedroom, there in the centre of the room was Nick tied to a wooden table chair.

Rochelle quickly untied his rope and suddenly the closet door burst open behind her and loud gurgling noises echoed through out the room.

**-Beth-**

She had been told to enter the same factory as Sandy but on the other side unknowingly, the purple haired teen stepped silently through the factory.

She was rushed by a few infected but her shotgun easily took care of them, she slowly stepped forward and through a door.

A large message was imprinted on the wall, "Ahh you're not as stupid as you look, but are you terrified? I would love it if you went and cried in the corner like you used to do when your father came home!"

Beth shot the message on the wall a few times in a futile attempt to make it go away, she simply entered the next room and found Steven tied to a chair.

She quickly untied him, a loud roar was heard and a large section of the wall was burst through by a giant muscular beast.

**-Alice-**

The reporter muttered the note to herself once again "Your first case my dear…"

Alice glared at the structure in front of her; it was the radio tower of the old abandoned airport, it was Alice's first case where a bunch of young teens had been mauled alive by a strange cannibal.

The blonde reporter entered the radio tower, a few infected ran towards her but they were easily taken care of by her Uzi.

She rushed up to the top of the radio tower and found Corin tied down to a chair. She quickly untied him, a door swung open and a loud sobbing was echoing through the room…


	11. Good bye sweet star

Chapter 11: Goodbye Sweet Star

**I got Krystal's sir name wrong in chapter 9 it really is Pryce**

Steven woke up and Beth quickly dragged him out of the chair, the tank had burst into the room.

"Crap!" Beth groaned.

The tank swung for the two teens, they just narrowly dived out the way.

The monster then punched down the wall and roared.

Beth heard another shriek from the other side of the room.

The tank dived at whoever was at the other side of the wall, Sandy and Ellis ran through the hole in the wall!

"Sandy!" Beth smiled.

"Oh thank god you two are safe" Sandy sighed in relief.

The tank then spun around and attempted to punch the group of four.

"Go!" Sandy swung open the door.

"What?" Steven frowned.

"You three go!" Sandy shouted.

"But why?" Ellis cocked his head.

"A mother will do anything for her children" Sandy smiled.

Ellis wanted to reject the idea but nodded and ran out the room, Steven and Beth stared at Sandy with tear-filled eyes.

"Good bye… Mom" They both said as they exited the room.

Beth had swapped her shotgun for Sandy's dual pistols.

Sandy grinned as she approached the tank, "Come here big boy, take on momma Sandy"

The group of three reached the exit of the factory, "No I don't feel right, I have to go back for Sandy" Beth stopped in her tracks.

"Beth come on" Steven frowned.

A loud shriek was heard and a blood splatter against a wall echoed through out of the factory.

The group went silent; they proceeded to leave the building.

"How did yew' get er' Beth" Ellis questioned.

"Hitched a ride on a delivery truck" Beth shrugged.

"Ok you're lying, I know for a fact you knocked out the driver and took the vehicle" Steven smiled.

"You know me too well" Beth grinned.

"I bet Sandy's car is on the other side" Steven suggested.

The three headed around the other side and found Sandy's green Ferrari, "What a beaut!" Ellis grinned.

"You never seen Sandy's car before?" Beth cocked her brow.

"Nope but I'm drivin'" Ellis ran towards the car like a two year old at Christmas.

It took them around an hour to drive out of the infection zone and back to Axel's house in which they had all agreed to meet.

The three burst into the house, everyone was sitting on the sofa or the floor.

Everyone but Axel…

Ellis and Nick had dived at each other for a giant reuniting hug, "Where's Axel?" Beth asked.

"He must be the one she's keeping" Carley frowned.

The TV suddenly came on and Krystal stood there with a smile on her face, "I see you're missing one" She smiled.

The camera then turned to another camera to the room where Sandy's body lay, on the ground with most of her bones shattered and a large pool of blood surrounding her.

"You bitch!" Beth growled.

"Oh please don't flatter your self" Krystal laughed, "Now look at this"

The camera turned to beside Krystal where Axel sat gagged and tied to chair. "Axel!" Corin gasped.

"Alice you know where I am, I look forward to seeing you all" Krystal then burst into a fit of demonic laughter and the camera cut off.

Everyone turned and stared at Alice, "She must mean the place that I was taken to, it was a CEDA bunker"

"Do you know where it is?" Rochelle asked.

"No, but a delivery truck passes it" Alice sighed.

"I know where it is" Steven smiled and clicked it fingers.

**-A while later-**

The large group stood outside of a large bunker hidden inside some hills, "This is for Sandy" Beth frowned.

"Alright let's get em" Carley smiled.

The group burst inside, a large hoard of infected rushing towards them.

A roar echoed through out the hoard and a charger came flying towards the crowd, it managed to grab Carley!

It began smashing her into the ground with its giant fist, it was a team effort to take down the monster quickly but they managed it.

The group made there way inside the bunker, they entered a large room and the door slammed behind them!

"What!" Carley gasped.

A loud hiss began echoing through out the room, a strange colored gas was being poured into the room.

Everyone began pounding on the door in an attempt to get it open but failed… They all passed out onto the floor…

Carley groaned and slowly opened her eyes, there was a figure standing in front of her…

Her vision returned to normal and she shrieked when in front of her was Krystal.

"Hello there Carley" Krystal grinned.

"You stupid bitch!" Carley shirked as she went to lunge at Krystal but saw that she was armed with a dangerous looking handgun…

"Wait a minute" Carley mumbled as she looked closer at the woman's face.

'Krystals' eyes were a shining bright green filled with hatred.

"I thought you had blue eyes?" Carley folded her arms.

Krystal slapped Carley roughly across the cheek, "Shut it bitch" Krystal growled.

Carley fell to her knees at the force.

"Now let me explain things to help you rest in silence" Krystal smirked.

"I'm all ears" Carley cockily replied.

Krystal violently kicked Carley in the face and pinned her down.

_Come back and set me free, now from infinity_

"You see this Krystal you know has been lying, I am infect Krystal but I'm going by Karen, my sister you know is named Karen and she has been going as me Krystal" Krystal explained.

"What!" Carley frowned.

"Identical twins bitch, were posing as each other and we both know it, so where both trying to screw with each other! See its all fun!" Krystal burst into a fit of demonic laughter.

"Wait so your Krystal but have been posing as this Karen Ive been hearing about" Carley was extremely confused.

"Come on blondey, I am Krystal and my sister is Karen!" Krystal frowned.

"So Krystal is really Karen?"

"Yes, I am in fact Krystal and the Krystal you know is really Karen" Krystal rolled her eyes.

"So who's the one who was trying to shoot me at the party?" Carley asked.

"That was my sister Karen but posing as me Krystal" Krystal frowned "Anyway time to do bitch!"

Krystal slowly moved her finger towards the trigger, Carley closed her eyes tightly.

A loud BANG! Echoed through out the room.

The blonde slowly opened her eyes, Krystals now lifeless body fell onto her…

Carley quickly rose to her feet, Krystal/ Karen was still standing with her arm pointed out with the Handgun held tightly in her hand and Axel was standing directly beside her.

"I will explain everything" Karen sighed.


	12. Take me away

Chapter 12: Take me away

Carley ran towards the ground and smiled.

"Before you get all happy let me explain" Karen sighed.

"My real name is Karen Pryce, her name was Krystal. We are identical twins minus the eye color, I used to bully the crap out of her all through our lives, I used to be a stuck up popular girl all through my life, I wasn't the only one approached by CEDA" Krystal sighed and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"She was told unless they could experiment on her they would leave her to die with the infected, so she sighed the contract and they tested on her for five months. It messed with her head; the once nice bullied school girl became a psychotic killer, all thanks to CEDA. I hate them for it I really do but then she started how we used to be in grade school, we used to pose as each other" Krystal sighed once more.

"And then you came along after all that, I became your friend on that night and then I got the order that my objective was to kill you, I didn't want to but oh god I didn't want to die. Krystal kidnapped Alice as a way to tell me she's after me, I knew that if I didn't show my face she would kill you, pose as me again and take the money and live the rest of her life in my footsteps"

"Oh god Krys, I mean Karen" Carley placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

Karen noticed a note left on a desk table,

"Dear reader, if my corpse is on the floor then I suggest you run beca" Karen stopped reading.

"Because what?" Axel asked.

"I can't read the rest" Karen groaned.

A loud groan echoed from behind Carley, the blonde spun around and gasped at the sight.

Krystal's skin was now a ruby red color, her nails had grown to four times the size, razor sharp teeth pointed through her lips.

Her eyes shot open, there were no longer a hatred filled green but now a lifeless milky glass white! "What the fuck!" Carley screamed and backed away.

"This is what the tests have done to her, the infection was lying inside her body in a dormant state which allowed it to evolve, this is the future of zombies" Karen raised her gun and pointed it at the now super infected Krystal.

"Take these" Krystal tossed a handgun at Axel and another one at Carley.

"Do we have to kill this thing?" Axel asked.

"Yes unless you want others to end up like this" Krystal frowned.

"Bring it bitch!" Carley smirked.

The monster roared almost like a dinosaur and tried to lunge and slash Carley.

The blonde jumped back and avoided its claw, the trio then began rapidly firing at the creature.

Bullets seemed to be damaging and piercing it but it showed no sighs of dyeing anytime soon. The monster then turned and faced Karen.

"Come get me bitch" Karen laughed.

Krystal leapt forward and attempted to slash Karen but Axel punched her it in the jaw, this caused the monster to stumble which gave them an opening to fire at the monster some more.

Krystal roared once more and her claws extended, she lunged at Karen but missed and hit the door instead.

She forcefully tore the door off the hinges, a crowd of infected came rushing into the room!

It had become worse than hell; they were trapped in a small room filled with zombies and a form of super zombie!

"Cover your eyes!" Karen yelled as she pulled out a blue flash grenade from her pocket.

Carley and Axel dived to the floor and covered there eyes with there arms.

Karen did the same and tossed the flash grenade, all of the common infected dropped to the floor.

Krystal seemed to be just momentarily blinded, "Come on lets find a bigger room so we can fight better!" Carley ran outside of the room and the other two followed.

The room they found was a larger large room filled with boxes and hanging from the ceiling was there friends!

"What the!" Carley gasped.

"We'll save them afterwards" Karen groaned as she held the door shut.

Karen jumped forward as the door swung open and the mutated Krystal stood in the door way!

Carley heard the gasps of there friends from above them echo through out the room.

Leaning against a wall was an Uzi; Karen dived for it and began spraying its single magazine against her sister.

The monster stumbled back and fell down against the wall.

_I only miss you when I'm breathing!_

The trio took one step closer to the woman and her head shot back up into life and she lunged forward with a terrifying roar.

Axel managed to grab the monster before she hit Carley, "No you fucking don't!" He growled.

"Axel!" Karen called running over to the pair.

Axel and the monster wrestled, the man managed to keep a secure hold on her arms, Karen picked up a discarded piece of glass and ran over to in front of the monster…

Behind all of the red skin she still saw her innocent sister hiding behind a door of hatred with the letters 'CEDA' written across.

Karen pierced Krystal in the stomach and slowly brought it up in a slicing action. The monsters crimson red blood came gushing out of her body, Axel released his grip and Krystal dropped to her knees.

The three stood staring at the monster in front of them, once a misunderstood teenager now became a monster by the creation of CEDA.

Karen knelt down to the women; she looked up at her sister with teary filled eyes.

Karen could see a slight bit of humanity left inside of her, the essence of regret.

"I'm sorry Krystal" Karen slowly wiped the tears now rolling down her cheek.

The monster then smirked and lunged forward at the unsuspecting Axel, piercing him in the stomach!

"Fuck" Axel coughed blood.

Carley screamed and pinned the monster too the ground and gained a tight grip around its neck.

"Pay back you FUCKING BITCH!" She screamed and she twisted the monsters head and with a satisfactory SNAP the blonde stood up.

Carley ran over to Axel and knelt down to him, he was now laying on the floor with blood gushing out of his stomach.

Karen shot down the others hanging from the ceiling; Corin ran over to Axel and also knelt down beside him and grabbed his hand.

Axel's vision quickly faded and his head dropped to the ground.

"AXEL!" Corin cried.

**-Several hours later-**

The group had made there way back to the hospital, they had made sure Axel made it to the hospital with no more harm brought to him.

The doctors had bandaged his stomach and gave him a Defibrillator to boost up his heart rate back to normal.

Axel's eyes opened slowly as he groaned at the heavy pain in his stomach.

He felt a strong hand grab his own, Axel slowly looked to his right and there sat on a chair with the biggest smile on his face was Corin.

His eyes were bright red, his neck length hair was poorly tendered too, but yet his tired eyes shined with happiness.

"Corin?" Axel groaned.

"That's right" The male smiled.

"You haven't left me have you?" Axel blushed.

Corin slowly shook his head.

"Come here you big sexy moron" Axel smirked.


	13. Plan to rest

Chapter 13: Plan to rest

Corin softly kissed Axel before they were interrupted by a doctor bursting through the door, "You have another visitor Mr. Briggs" With that the doctor took his leave and a woman walked in.

"Karen" Axel's face became firm.

"I'll give you two a minute" Corin nervously smiled and left the room.

"You were my friend" Axel kept his firm and blank face.

"I cannot press how sorry I am Axel" Karen stood; she also held a blank expression.

"You know what I don't care at this moment, I am grateful you helped us kill that monster" Axel smiled.

"Don't be, I only wanted to put my sister to rest" Karen glared at Axel.

"Well I don't believe that" Axel grinned.

"Well you should, I am a selfish person, and everything I've done has been for only me" Karen frowned.

"But, we were friends, you and Carley were friends" Axel asked.

"I'm sorry Axel, but I don't need anyone anymore, I used to be, that popular girl everyone wanted to be friends with, but now I have a mission of my own" Karen explained.

"What is this mission?" Axel cocked his brow.

"There nearest CEDA centre where I worked had began getting overrun by infected, they've secured half of the facility and I am going to rescue my friends and erase all files of my and Krystal's involvement" Karen's face once again turned cold and serious.

"Let us help you" Axel frowned.

"No you can't" Karen sighed.

"Sure we can, we all hate CEDA, we'd all be happy to help you" Axel smiled and nodded.

"But what if any of you got killed hm?" Karen barked.

"We wont let that happen" Axel nodded.

"Look at what happened to Sandy! A mother died for her adoptive children, we all know if they had all ran out together they all could have lived, we humans have a thing about honor and I plan to keep mine while I still can" Karen walked over to the window and glared out to the town.

Axel remained silent.

"I can't stay here, I am a wanted criminal for my own selfish needs, I am going to save my friends, erase the documents and then hitch the first ride to England" Karen turned on her heels and faced Axel.

"Just let us help you" Axel sighed and gave Karen a sympathetic look.

"Your nice Axel, you have that cute innocent guy charm, it would be a waste to see you risk your life for a person who doesn't deserve it" Karen smiled.

"You didn't have a choice"

"I did, I could have been shot right on the spot then and none of this would have happened"

"Your sister would have been a super zombie making the whole world even more of a hell on earth"

"Just think, if we had both chose to be killed none of this wouldn't of happened, you wouldn't of had a damaged stomach and Sandy wouldn't of died"

"And we wouldn't of known where Carley was" Axel glared at Karen.

"Oh, I forgot I was his source" Karen sighed.

"See come on, you helped us out because you were our friend" Axel tried his best to persuade her.

"Forget it Axel, I'm doing this alone, I'm heading out tomorrow so I'll come say good bye before I go" Karen sighed and exited the room.

Corin stepped back inside and took back his original seat and grabbed Axel's hand tightly.

**-Krystal-**

The woman was walking down the hall of the hospital; her heels were clicking off the floor as she did so.

She looked down at her dress, white and decorated with roses. The same one she wore for that first day…

The woman could feel the gaze of everyone as she walked passed; she was identified as a criminal but no one was sure that she was guilty. Karen exited the hospital and headed home, she had decided to tidy her house after her little ordeal the other day and when she had returned but then flee when she realized she couldn't stay.

She opened the desk draw sitting in her living room; it held blue prints of a facility.

Karen studied the blue prints for a few minutes and then tossed them back into the draw.

"Maybe I should get them to help…" Karen sighed. "No I can't" She faced the mirror.

**-Carley-**

It was Carley's first day on the job; she was working in the same casino as Nick.

It was Carley's turn to work behind the bar, the blonde knelt against the wooden table, and she could feel the eyes of the men staring at her.

She wore a white chest tube shirt with a short leather shirt and pair of hoop earrings. Her head perked up when a known faced conman approached her.

"You look kinda bored Carley?" Nick asked.

"Nah I'm fine, just thinking" Carley sighed.

"Anything I could know about?" The conman smirked and raised his brow.

"No, and I doubt Ellis would like you thinking like that" Carley frowned.

"Jeez I was kidding" Nick groaned.

"Somehow I doubt that" Carley glared at the conman.

"Hm" Nick walked off and resumed his job at conning people out of there money.

Carley simply sighed and allowed her mind to wonder again.

"_We can't leave the body here!" Axel glared at the blonde._

"_So? It's not like anyone's gonna come here!" Carley yelled._

"_It doesn't feel right!" Axel moaned._

"_I don't care; I am not getting put in jail for killing an abusive father!" Carley shouted straight in Axel's face._

_Axel whimpered in defeat._

"_You can't tell anyone! Just look at the marks he left on your arm!" Carley placed her hand on Axel's shoulder._

"_Your right" Axel sighed._

_The two teens then carried the body bag over to a ditch, tossed it inside and began burying it._


	14. Minutes

Chapter 14: Minutes

Carley snapped herself out the memory that had taken so long to forget, now was not the time to be thinking about her past.

A man looking about the age of 40 approached the woman; the man was bald and seemed overweight.

"Hey Craig" Carley sighed.

"Hey there Carley" The man reached into his pocked and then groaned when he realized he had lost his cash.

"Oh well I gotta go Carley see ya later" Craig stood up and left the casino, his fat seemed to wobble along the way.

The blonde then decided to eaves drop on a pair of middle aged men sitting across the bar. "What's a pretty young girl like her working here for?" A tallest spoke.

"I don't know Dave but she sure is attracting the guys around" The shortest shrugged.

"True, but I saw her around the other day and she was going into that guy Brad's house"

"Brad? The firemen? Ha, well she likes a guy in uniform"

"Yeah I think so; hey I heard that she's a survivor of the apocalypse"

"Dave… where all survivors"

"No I mean she and her friends had to fight through shit loads of those infected zombie things"

Carley then approached the two men, "For you information we had to survive days out there and everyone day we could of died any day" Carley then smiled and took her leave to the other side of the bar.

**-Steven-**

The man sat at the back of the class room with Beth, they were busy receiving a lecture about sports, the class sizes weren't large but it still felt crowded.

Steven took a quick glance at himself in the window, his black hair covering half his face.

The teen then glanced at the girl sitting beside him; her long purple hair fell over her shoulders and her brown eyes diming with concentration. She held a rather large slash up her arm and bruises covering her once clear skin.

"Steven!" The rather large dark skinned man at the front shouted.

Steven jumped and then faced the teacher, "Sorry Coach"

"It's ok but just pay attention youngin'" The man frowned.

Coach knows about what happened and why Beth's all bruised up, they had to spill the beans, and he was nagging them. But he did understand since he had to spend days in the infection with the reporter girl Rochelle before they were saved, and he had heard the news about Krystal.

Just two weeks ago it was perfectly normal in Steven's eyes…

**-Axel-**

A few hours later the man had called around all of his friends to his home.

"Guys, we have to help Karen" Axel got straight to the point.

"Your in no condition, are you even suppose to be out he hospital?" Carley asked.

"I got let out but I have to watch what I eat for a while" Axel smiled.

"Where is Karen anyway?" Alice questioned.

"On her way to the CEDA facility, we are going to help her" Axel nodded.

"How? We'd never catch up to her" Nick frowned.

Axel smiled.

The group made there way to the farm near the wall of the town, Axel had persuaded the farmer to let them use his horses to catch up to Karen.

"I love horses" Ellis grinned.

"Why can't just take out cars?" Alice groaned.

"You can't ride cars through the woods" Corin answered.

The farmer then came through with various melee weapons and guns for them to use, they all happily accepted them.

"Be careful bout gunshots, horses don't like loud noises" Ellis stated.

"Saddle up!" Axel was the first to jump up onto the horse. The horse was a light brown coat and seemed perfectly trimmed.

Everyone else mimicked with there own horse.

_**Somehow for this part I can imagine the song Papi by Jennifer Lopez playing in the background xD**_

**-Outside the city in the infection zone-**

"Come on thunder!" Axel grinned as the group were galloping through the forest.

"Yeeehaw!" Ellis screamed with happiness.

"Yaaaahooo!" Carley smiled.

The blonde looked back at Beth who had a look of concentration on her face and seemed to be perfectly in sink with the animal, her hair was blowing with the wind behind her showing the cuts that were normally hidden.

_I am shining bright, even if he isn't by my side, I make sure everyone knows! Move your body!_

Axel pulled out the machete from the holder on his back and slashed at the infected as he rode past them, "Hell yeah!" Axel screamed with excitement.

Carley then glanced at Ellis who pulled out a sledge hammer and held it with one hand and began swinging at the infected that he passed; the redneck certainly seemed to be having the time of his life.

She then looked at Alice, she seemed rather uncomfortable with the consent bouncing, "You look like your sad, what you still a virgin Alice?" Carley laughed.

"Fuck you I've had it more than you" Alice scowled.

Carley heard someone ride straight beside her, she looked to her left, it was Brad, he had a slight frown on his face but it was filled with concentration.

"Fantasizing there Brad?" The blonde laughed at her partner.

"Of course" Brad laughed.

"Two can play it that way" Carley laughed.

The blonde then began to almost grind against the horse and bounce into the air with each bounce, she began fist pumping and slowly rotating her body like a belly dance.

"Such a tease" Brad chuckled.

"Why are we following Axel and Corin anyway?" Carley asked.

"I dunno, they always seem to be at the front and I guess they know where there going?" Brad shrugged.

"Hey how come Axel can ride a horse like it's a toy anyway?" Brad asked.

"He used to do horse riding" Carley replied.

Carley then quickly looked back at Steven who seemed to be clinging to the horse for dear life…


	15. Raid

Chapter 15: Raid

The facility was in Axel's sight, Carley swallowed nervously as she recognized the area.

The blonde felt Brad tightly grab her hand, "Its fine" Brad smiled.

"I don't need mushiness" The blonde frowned.

"Sorry" Brad sighed.

"Don't be" Carley smirked, leaned over and softly kissed the firemen's lips.

"That's more like it" Brad grinned.

"Now go on!" Carley laughed as she slapped the back of the horse which caused it to speed up.

At that moment Carley felt something soft and slime like wrap around her waist and began pulling her and the horse back. "Smoker!" Carley screamed.

Alice twisted around and shot the monster, it burst into a cloud of blinding smoke above the trees.

Axel frowned with deep concentration on his face, his horse seemed to be matching his concentration by going the quickest, and his partner was struggling to keep up.

_I'm good as long as he's around, he lets me wear the crown, and I do my best to make him proud. Move your body, focus, focus and focus well and maybe save that special friend._

Axel came to a stop almost directly in front of the facility, the others also copied.

They took a minute to climb down off there horses and get there weapons reloaded and ready for anything.

Nick had been holding the bag of first Aid kits; he passed them around so they each took one. Axel quickly inspected the now dark and dense forest around them.

All of a sudden Karen emerged from the trees, "I knew I could hear horses" She frowned.

"We came to help you" Axel approached her.

"I told you no, I can do it on my own!" Karen stomped her foot on the ground.

"I don't care if you can, we are going to help you" Carley stepped forward.

"Carley?" Karen sounded puzzled.

"Yes I hate you for what you did but you still saved us against that bitch and that's enough for me to return a favor" Carley sighed; she didn't even believe what she was saying.

"See now come on, let us help you god damn it!" Axel frowned.

"Fine" Karen sighed in defeat. The women turned and inspected the crowd of willing people; they were all standing with weapons at the ready with no complaints.

_Forgiveness shows friendship and friendship shows trust, trust shows faith and faith shows life and humanity in time of crisis._

"Where gonna have to split up into two's to check out the whole place fully, choose your partners and lets go" Karen nodded.

Axel and Corin, Carley and Brad, Steven and Beth, Alice and Rochelle, Ellis and Nick. Karen decided she would go on her own.

**-Ellis and Nick-**

"Alright I want you two to go check out the basement, see if there's any useful medication down there" Karen ordered.

"Will do miss" Ellis smiled.

The two men headed down the way they were instructed and followed the sign reading Basement, the men were being silent so they weren't attracting the attention of the infected at all, that was until Ellis sneezed and knocked a pipe over.

"Shit!" Nick yelled, loud roars and growls echoed through the hallway, a large group of infected began swarming towards the pair.

Nick pulled a flash grenade out of his pocket, "Overalls cover your eyes!" The conman yelled.

"Will do!" Ellis replied and he did so.

Nick also shielded his eyes as he tossed the blue cylinder to the group which emerged into a bright light, all of the infected in the hall dropped to the ground.

"Shame she only gave us one of em'" Ellis sighed.

"Don't remind me" Nick groaned.

The pair of men continued there venture towards the basement, it took them a few minutes to even reach the stairwell, and Nick pushed open the white door stained with bloody hand prints.

A single common was lurking on the stairway, Ellis decided to run up to the monster and smash it with a mallet.

"Nice one" Nick complimented.

"Why thank you" Ellis gleamed with pride.

They soon found the basement filled with the medical supplies, they began filling the sacks they were given with as many medicines as they could.

**-Alice and Rochelle-**

"Could you two go onto the second floor, find the offices and download all of the documents onto this disk" Karen explained and handed Alice a CD disk.

"Will do" Rochelle smiled.

The pair of reporters headed inside the facility, they took a quick glance at the decoration of the building.

Seemingly once a clear white but now blood stains and handprints covered large sections of its walls, Rochelle quickly pulled out a camera she held hidden in her bag and took a few snapshots of the hand prints.

The flash seemed to attract the attention of a few infected lurking around the nearby rooms, Rochelle quickly took another picture with the camera, and the flash seemed to knock down a few of them which were already wounded.

"I never would have guessed they were weak to flash" Alice was extremely puzzled. "Don't complain girl" Rochelle had the biggest smile across her face.

Rochelle constantly took snapshots of the zombies while Alice gunned the others down, "Come on!" Alice held her machine gun tight in her hands as she stepped forward and they began heading up the stairs.

"According to Karen the office must be along there" Alice pointed down a straight corridor to the right of her which led down to a glass door showing a white and blood stained large office area.

The pair picked up there pace down towards the office, when a few of the doors in the corridor broke down and a small group of common infected came rushing at them, Rochelle snapped a few pictures causing some to drop dead and others to stumble giving Alice the chance to get a clear shot.

Rochelle was the first to step into the office area, taking a few shots from the camera to make sure it was safe.

The duo hastily made there way to the computer they were instructed to go to and inserted the disk into the hard drive.

The mountains of data suddenly began downloading onto the small disk, "You done this before?" Rochelle questioned.

Alice burst into a fit of laughter, "What do you think?"

"Nice one" Rochelle smiled and the duo high fived each other.

The desk ejected indicating the downloading was finished.

_**The rest of the groups in the next chapter :DD**_


	16. Assault

Chapter 16: Assault

**-Carley and Brad-**

"Find the office for a MR. Banks on the first floor, check his desk and take out the files and disks and place them in this folders" Karen reached into her bag and handed the pair a plastic pocket.

Carley smiled and nodded, Brad did the same.

The lovers headed off into the facility, they took a left turn and then through a door labeled 'Office block B'.

"Look for a MR. Banks" Carley mumbled to herself, a loud roar echoed through the hallway and a hunter burst through one of the doors and landing on all fours, hiding its face with a hood.

It began to growl and crawl closer, Brad ran forward with his auto shotgun and shot the monster straight in the top of the head so its head literally exploded.

Carley took a quick peek through her rifle's scope to check the office names, "There at the end!" She smiled and pointed at the door on the very far end of the corridor.

The two made there way to the office, Brad slowly pushed open the door, a boomer had been waiting patiently inside the office for just the moment.

"Shit run!" Brad yelled as he grabbed Carley's arm and ran back.

"Why?" Carley groaned.

"Look!" From the other end of the corridor Brad pointed at the overweight monster standing in the door way.

Carley laughed and then shot the monster through her rifle, it burst into a lump of bile attracting a hoard of infected.

They ran to the office and Brad tossed the flash grenade and closed the door before it exploded.

Brad flicked the lock and approached Carley with a smile on his face and pulled her close. The blonde smiled and lifted her head closer to his, they engaged in a deep kiss.

_I'm happy to see you setting me off like sparks, lighting all the colors of my heart._

**-Steven and Beth-**

"Alright, you two I need you to enter office block A and unlock the doors to the third floor" Karen ordered.

Steven shrugged and sighed; Beth smiled and nodded in reply.

They stepped inside the blood stained facility, as soon as the main doors slid open a small crowd of infected rushed at the teens, Beth accidently knocked the camera she dangled around her neck, the flash caused a few infected to drop dead.

Steven managed to shoot down the others with his shotgun; they continued there venture towards 'office block A'.

"There it is" Beth smiled and pushed open the labeled door.

"Did Karen say whose office the locks in?" Steven questioned as he looked down the long hallway of many doors.

Beth paused for a moment to think and then shook her head.

"Fuck" Steven groaned.

"Why don't we check the one at the end first" Beth suggested.

Steven nodded and the pair headed towards the office at the back with there weapons held tightly in there hands.

A door beside Beth fell down to the ground, standing in the door was a small hunched zombie was laughing like a maniac.

It jumped up and grabbed onto the teens head and began dragging her away, "Fuck!" Steven growled under his breath.

The black haired teen ran towards to the office where the jockey had dragged Beth, he could hear her muffled screaming.

The monster was clawing at her face and dragging her around the office making sure to slam her into everything; Steven raised his gun and shot the monster straight in the back of the head.

"Come on lets go get that lock" Steven smiled as he helped Beth to her feet.

_Why won't you love me like you say you do?_

**-Axel and Corin-**

"There is a survivor on the third floor, I need you two to go and rescue whoever that person or people are" Karen smiled.

"Don't you worry about that" Corin nodded.

"Yeah we'll save who ever it is safe and sound" Axel grinned.

The two men were about to step inside the facility when Karen called, "Good luck"

The men stepped inside, there were a handful of infected corpses lying on the floor from the other groups, and the men ran down the corridor towards the stairs to the second floor.

A small pool of blood and corpses lay at the top of the stairs, "The stairs should be over there" Axel pointed along the corridor where a fairly obvious flight of stairs sat.

The pair quickly made there way up the stairs, Axel pushed open the double metal doors, labeled 'Lock A'.

The hallway was a complete mess; there were bloody handprints and stains all across the white walls and still bleeding corpses lying on the floor.

"It shouldn't be too far away" Corin stated.

"You think this is where they tested on Carley? I mean this is the test subject area" Axel asked.

"I think so, I don't want to know what they did to people, you saw what they did to Krystal more than I did" Corin replied.

Axel sighed.

The men began walking down the corridor, walls became almost like glass and there were containers and small square rooms with monsters inside them.

There skin was a blood red, there flesh rotting, eyes milky white and held massive pairs of claws.

There were hundreds of them on each sides of the room, they were either standing still, following the men with there eyes or lunging at the glass like wall trying to escape.

"This is creepy" Axel gulped.

Corin made his way closer to Axel while they were walking, there was a plain white door sitting at the end of the corridor.

The men rushed towards it and pushed the door open, a hunter was waiting on the other end of the door for them, it stood hunched on all fours growling at them.

Corin quickly took care of it with his shotgun and Axel high fived his partner as a prize.

They entered the room; it was a rather large room a clear white color.

A small glass square sat at one end of the room, it seemed to have someone in it!

Corin and Axel ran over, the male leaning inside the square looked around the same age as Axel and Corin, the man had short brown spiked hair with the short part of his hair leaning slightly to the left but still spiked.

His lips were slightly parted showing his clear white teeth and his blue ocean eyes seemed unnaturally shining.

"He looks kinda familiar" Corin mumbled.

Axel inspected what the man was wearing, a low cut striped v-neck t-shirt, blue denim jeans and pair of white headphones around his neck.

The man had failed to notice the two teens staring at him.

Corin inspected the desk sitting a few meters away from the glass square; it was a profile of the man.

"Porter Ezra Alexander" Corin said, "I knew I recognized him, he came to our school a little while before you and Carley did"

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Yeah, see look here at his profile, it says that due to the tests they did on him in the last two years his eyes have gained a slight unnatural glow and if he dies he will go under the 'red head symptom'" Corin explained.

"Red head symptom?" Axel repeated with a tone of question in his voice.

Corin quickly checked through the other files and found the one labeled 'Red head symptom'.

_The red head symptom is a result of unnaturally implanting the virus into a host that is immune or already infected with the virus. When the virus is unnaturally injected it lays in a dormant state but activates when the hosts heart stops or its brain goes under a sudden panic when the host is 'Shot' or 'Stabbed' and on the verge of death. Even when the host dies of natural causes the body will go into a weaker form of the 'Red head Symptom' and will reawaken to live a while longer as a normal common infected._

"Wow" Corin sighed.

"We can't leave him here" Axel stated and Corin agreed.

Axel ran over and banged his fist against the glass to catch the man's attention when Corin began to read out more of Porters profile.

"Mind is slightly unstable and can focus on one spot and everything else around him is ignored" Corin red, "So pretty much a staring problem?" Axel chuckled.

Porter jumped up and pushed open the once locked door to inside the glass like square, "Who are you?" He asked.

"My names Axel and he's Corin we are here to rescue you" Axel smiled welcomingly.

"Thank you" A grin spread across Porters face.


	17. Evil Heart

Chapter 17: Evil Heart

**-Karen-**

The woman stood waiting for a few minutes, she guessed by now everyone was making there way towards the top floor and now it was her turn.

She had to erase all of the documents and then head to the executive's office to find the surviving CEDA agents.

Karen headed inside the facility and ran through the piles of dead bodies and headed towards the basement, there were no signs of life in the basement.

The only sound was water dripping from a pipe and hitting the concrete floor, Karen stepped forward, the sound of her heels echoed through the large room.

The black-haired woman began searching the basement, she found a rusted door labeled 'Power room', and she stepped inside, a faint sobbing echoed through out the room.

"Shit!" She mumbled to herself.

The creature in the centre of the power room had long dirty blonde hair, white bloody lab coat, her claws were oversized and caked with blood, and she also seemed to have an intestine hanging from her teeth.

Karen silently slipped passed the monster who was sitting almost in front of the generators, she flicked the switch on, the screens on the machine lit up and Karen heard growling getting louder and louder behind her.

"Fuck" Karen shut her eyes tightly.

She heard the witch screech and run towards her, Karen's timing was perfect, and she ducked down and swept her feet knocking the bitch to the ground.

Karen then ran to the other end of the room and pulled out the chainsaw sitting on her back and revved it began to shudder in her hands.

The witch came charging at her, the crooked glasses hanging across her face fell to the floor with a shatter.

Karen charged forward with her chainsaw screaming and began to slowly slice through the woman's body; the witch began screaming with pain and her blood spraying in every direction.

"Karen's chainsaw massacre" She smiled and exited the room, slowly brushing whatever blood she could off her once clean white dress.

Karen made her way to the second floor office block, her eyes quickly inspected the corridor, and the halls were clear apart from the corpses lying on the ground.

She entered the room filled with various computers and walked over to the one at the front of the room and attempted to access it, after a few minutes she managed to log in its system using a fake ID.

As soon as she attempted to erase the files a message appeared, "Access denied, to 'erase all files' a full system operation system must be used"

"I must have to use the big cheese's computer" Karen sighed.

Karen exited the room full of computers and took the stairs to the third floor.

She glanced at the various crimson skinned infected watching her walk past from the various glass like containers lined up forming a wall.

Karen found the stairwell leading up to the fourth floor; there were a few corpses which meant the other survivors had already made there way towards the head office.

The woman pushed open the door leading out the stairwell and a common infected came rushing towards her with half of its mouth torn off, its tongue was flapping about as it ran.

Karen quickly sliced the zombie in half with the chainsaw and continued her mission; once again various corpses lay around on the floor already shot down by the other survivors.

She quickly glanced at the various rooms around, the place seemed to be an out of hours floor, there were rooms filled with beds, pool tables, a bar and giant TV's.

The black haired woman made it to the next floor where the executive's office lay, she made her way down the long corridor and around the corner, outside the boarded up office she saw her teammates along with a new companion waiting for her arrival.

"Karen" Axel spun around on his feet.

"There's a problem, to erase the data I have to use the computer in that office" Karen groaned.

"Can't be that hard can it?" Carley smiled.

"Don't say that" Corin sighed.

"Come on lets get this guy" Nick flung the gun over his shoulder so it rested silently.

It seemed to be a team effort to kick open the door to the giant office.

Gasps escaped everyone's mouths when they saw the office; there were blood and corpses from the workers everywhere.

Hunched over on top of a desk was the executive.

His brown suit stained with bloody handprints and splatters, his skin was pale and hands smothered with blood, he seemed to be eating a stomach and the fleshy sounds were echoing through the room.

"What the hell!" Axel mumbled.

"He's not infected" Karen frowned.

Porter stepped back and clutched the handgun in his hand tightly.

"What do you mean?" Beth questioned.

"He's not infected, look at his skin, it isn't grey, it's just pale, he's went mad" Karen stated.

The man's head flicked up, he stepped off the desk but still hunched over and took a few quiet steps towards the group.

"Karen" He whispered.

"Executive Grey" Karen stood with a blank expression on her face.

"Karen, you were a loyal assassin even if it was for your life, you were a real credit to our team, but you had to go and fail at killing that stupid blonde test subject! She should have been easy but no! You got shot yourself! You stupid bitch!" The executive laughed.

Karen screamed and charged forward with her chainsaw screaming to pierce the man but he managed to dive out the way, he ran towards Axel and shoved him aside and ran down the corridor.

"I'll get him, you erase the files" Karen looked at Axel and then chased the psycho down the corridor.

Axel ran to the front of the office and activated the computer, her quickly scanned through the files and selected to delete them all.

"This is too easy" Axel grinned.

As soon as the files deleted a message popped up, "Self destruct system activated, back-up files sent to another server, self destruct system activated, please evacuate all workers within the next thirty minutes"

"Shit run!" Carley yelled.

The whole group ran towards the door to the office, there was as loud roar and the door along with the wall burst down, a tank was standing in the hole, snorting and growling.

But its skin was a crimson red, "A tank infected with the 'Red head symptom?" Porter gasped.

"Fuck" Axel muttered under his breath.

**-Outside-**

The executive dived into his car, he was cackling to himself, he quickly turned the key to his car and the engine started.

The car pulled out of the space and he began driving down the road, he sighed in relief.

He gasped when he heard a rev behind him, he quickly looked in the mirror and saw Karen sitting in the back with her chainsaw.

The woman pierced the chainsaw through the seat, the executive's blood began spilling all over the windscreen, and "Bitch" Was all he managed to say outside of his screams.

The car swerved at crashed into a tree at the side of the dirt road.

"Tonight I'm not the same girl" Karen smirked as she pulled out the bloody chainsaw blade from the man's body.

**Yes the scene in the car is stolen from Texas chainsaw massacre kind of :D**


	18. We could take the whole world

Chapter 18: We could take the whole world

_We could change the whole world, we could be a new begging, and don't you want to be a superhero? Anybody could be a superhero_

The group stepped back and watched in terror as the beast stood snorting, it sounded like it was struggling to breath due to its muscle mass, but that had never stopped a tank before.

"Fire!" Carley yelled, the whole group began firing there various weapons off the monster.

It didn't seem to be phased, the tank roared and lunged its fist forward and managed to hit Brad before the firemen had a chance to move, Brad was sent flying across the room and slammed into the wall!

"Brad!" Carley cried, but before the blonde could move the tank swung once more and sent her flying across the room.

"Fuck, Carley!" Axel muttered under his breath.

Axel pulled the machete from its holder strapped to his back and sliced the tank; it bled a tiny amount and then punched Axel.

"God damn it Axel" Corin groaned.

"How do we kill it!" Alice asked.

"How am I supposed to know?" Corin snapped.

"Just fill it with bullets" Steven laughed as he attempted to gun down the monster, but instead he got targeted and sent flying across the room.

The tank then turned to Beth, the purple haired teen began running and screaming away from the beast but it was still chasing her, Steven ran behind the monster and began rapidly firing into its back.

The beast spun around and swung its fist straight at Steven knocking him out, "Come on, and give it all you got" Rochelle back stepped back and began firing her rifle into the beast to distract it from targeting Beth or Porter.

Nick and Ellis then jumped next to Rochelle and assisted her in gunning the Tank and then after a moment of quick thinking Alice helped. "Ok so how we going to do this?" Nick questioned.

"No idea" Rochelle laughed.

"Grreeeaat" Ellis sighed, his southern drawl kicking in.

They began unloading there bullets into the monster, it still seemed unfazed! The beast then swung knocking Rochelle into the wall, and then Ellis, then Nick and finally Alice.

Porter and Beth had been backed into the corner and the tank turned towards thee pair.

Porter then stepped in front of Beth and held his handgun straight towards the beast.

"Fuck you" Porter mumbled.

The tank was about to swung towards the man when all of a sudden the tank froze and a chainsaw blade burst through its face and sliced its head straight in half with its blood spraying everywhere.

Porter stood with his jaw hung low.

The crimson red tank dropped to the floor, Karen stood behind the monster, her dress stained in blood and the bloody chainsaw held tightly in her hands.

"Karen?" Beth jumped up.

"Don't have time, the place is about to self-destruct now come on!" Karen yelled.

**-Outside-**

They whole group had been wakened and have made there way outside to there horses.

"Corin share with me, and Brad and Carley share" Axel ordered.

They each jumped onto there assigned horses and began riding back towards the city.

"So Karen, I thought you were going to England?" Carley asked.

"I had a change of plan" The black haired woman smiled.

"So Porter" Carley turned to Porter, "I recognize you, you were in the block opposite me, you kept asking about a guy named Clay right?"

Porter's cheeks suddenly turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh another gay guy, how swell" Alice groaned.

"I'm not gay actually" Porter snapped defensively.

"Yeah that's what they all say" Ellis laughed.

"Shut it overalls I know exactly what you mean" Nick scowled.

"So how did you survive the zombies Porter?" Corin asked.

"Well I was with two others, Clay and Ella, I couldn't of asked for anyone else better than those two, even though we weren't friends at first, we became so close" Porter sighed.

"Yeah apparently you got extra close with this Clay guy" Rochelle laughed.

"I don't recognize those names from the school" Corin wondered.

"Clay was living near by and Ella was in the year above us" Porter answered.

"Ahh ok, so anything interesting happen in your adventure?" Alice smiled.

"Too much" Porter sighed.

"We got all the time in the world" Axel chuckled.

**-A few hours later back at Axel's house-**

Most of the group had decided to go to there homes but mostly sleep in pairs if they were normally alone, Carley, Brad and Porter had opted to stay in Axel and Corin's house.

"You take the guest room" Carley suggested and pointed to the open bedroom door.

"Really? Cause I'll sleep on the couch?" Porter said.

"No no it's fine, we can share" Brad grinned.

"Alright then" Porter shrugged and headed off towards the bedroom.


	19. Love me, say that you love me

Chapter 19: Love me, say that you love me

Porter stared at the ceiling of this unknown room of his new friend's house.

Just one thing was haunting his mind, it wasn't the infected or the constant torture he had to endure.

He had to know if Clay was ok; the teen sighed and allowed his memories to flow.

_Because I miss you, I miss you love._

Porter clenched his fist at the thought of being far away from Clay; the image of the man came back into his head. The man was tall, light brown hair which dropped just bellow his ears, brown eyes and a dazzling smile to warm any heart.

Porter's eyes began to fill with tears, he constantly told himself to forget him for the time being because it would just make things harder but that just proved too hard…

He felt jealous, that everyone in the group was ether happy with there current partners or they had never lost anyone after the infection and are happy alone, but Porter seemed to be the only one who it was really hurting, which made him wonder how much Clay was hurting or if he was hurting at all?

"Ahh fuck it!" Porter cried as he clutched the glass of water sitting on the desk and launched it across the room; it hit the wall with a deafening smash.

A loud trample of footsteps echoed through out the home and four shadows burst into the room all with Handgun's held tightly.

"What's wrong Porter?" Axel's head scanned the whole room.

"Oh nothing sorry, didn't mean to scare you all" Porter sighed.

"Oh it's ok just, try not to do it again" Corin smiled.

"Sorry" Porter mumbled.

_I remember all those crazy thing's you said, you left them running though my head, your always here your everywhere, what I would do to have you near! I wish you were here…_

**-The next morning-**

Porter groaned and slowly opened his eyes; his body was still tired from the lack of sleep that night.

He shuffled his feet across the floor and downstairs to the living room, the morning news was on and a photo of him was sitting on a screen next to Alice.

"Porter Ezra Alexander, the lone survivor of the infection in the CEDA facility closest to our dear town, and I can gladly say myself, Rochelle and our friends helped in the rescue of this man" Alice nodded and smiled, the camera drifted over to Rochelle.

"That's right Alice, we have all the dirty info needed to bring down CEDA within the next few weeks to we shall bring you updates daily" Rochelle also smiled and the news ended.

"Oh I'm famous already" Porter sighed.

The four heads sitting on the sofa all turned towards the teen, "Oh hi Porter didn't hear you come down" Axel smiled.

"Thanks" Porter once again sighed and shuffled over to the sofa.

"Oh by the way, we're all going to work soon, apart from Corin since he doesn't have a proper job" Axel explained.

"Yeah, I'm an artist, so I was wondering; would I be able to paint you?" Corin asked.

Porter hesitated to answer, "Sure"

"He'll also be painting Karen too" Carley added.

"Ok then" Porter didn't feel like arguing and he didn't even see any reason to resist.

About an hour later Axel, Carley and Brad had left for work.

Corin had ordered Porter to sit on a wooden stool in front of the fireplace and "Pull a natural pose"

Karen decided to sit on the sofa and watch TV while she waited.

Corin wasn't exactly a quick painter but he added every possible detail even down to the smallest hair or speck of light, he wasn't a perfectionist but the way he painted people seemed almost like a godly gift.

"So Porter, what's the deal with this Clay guy you keep going on about?" Corin asked.

"Look I don't want to talk about it, I'm not gay, he is the only guy" Porter snapped defensively.

"Ah so your bisexual" Karen interrupted.

Porter opened his mouth to speak but retreated, it hadn't really hit him, but in fact he was bisexual.

In reply he simply sighed.

"Nothing to be ashamed of" Corin gleamed.

"It's not that, I just thought Bi's were whore's, you know having sex with anyone they found and stuff but apparently I was wrong" Porter rolled his eyes.

"See, not all of them are greedy, but I admit there are the whores who are just looking for sex but still you cant stenotype people" Karen lectured.

"You done yet?" Porter groaned.

"Almost, you can leave now I'm working on the background" Corin smiled.

Porter jumped off the stool and made his way into the kitchen to help himself to water, "Yeah help yourself" Corin sarcastically laughed.

Karen jumped up and sat on the wooden stool, "Haha you can read my mind" Corin chuckled.

"Wait, haven't you already painted me before?" Karen cocked her head.

"That was Krystal" Corin put emphasis her name. 

"I don't get it" Karen frowned.

"You'll get it sooner or later" Corin sighed.

Porter entered the living room with a full glass of water clutched tightly in his hand, and then everyone's head turned to the TV when a immediate news announcement appeared on the TV.

"We bring you an emergency news bullion, the executive of the CEDA facility located in central Texas will be staying in our city to inspect the event at the facility just a few miles away from our city" Alice explained.

"You're fucking kidding me" Karen stomped on the floor.

"We have to tell the other's" Corin frowned.

"I think they will proberly already know" Karen answered.

"How do you know?" Corin questioned.

"The news in this town is like the highlight of everyone's day, everyone listens to it or watches it" Karen explained.

"What are we going to do?" Porter sighed.

"Take him out" Karen's face was stern and serious.

"What! That's crazy! He's a human not a zombie!" Corin objected.

"So was the executive from that facility but I pierced him with a chainsaw and I'm going to do the same to him, I'm going to call it a Texan chainsaw massacre!" Karen folded her arms and frowned.

"Doesn't Texan mean a person from Texas?" Porter cocked his head and Corin looked at Porter and nodded to answer his question.


	20. But I have to say

Chapter 20: But I have to say

That night they had gathered at Axel and Corin's house as normal.

"So do you know anything about this executive from Texas?" Axel questioned.

"Not really, I just know that me and him do not get along at all, he was the one who told them I was a traitor but thank god they didn't believe him, but I think he knows its me" Karen explained.

"But what if he doesn't?" Carley replied.

"I hope he doesn't" Karen sighed.

"Look our other reporters and photographers will be around him twenty four seven! He won't be able to do anything to you!" Rochelle placed a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I should have just gone to England when I was going to" Karen sighed and slid down in her chair.

The sound of the letter box slamming closed echoed through out the now silent house.

Axel ran to grab the mail and run back.

"The annual Town ball" Axel red out loud.

"Oh yeah, the town's holding a ball because of what happened at the Halloween party" Alice stated.

"Guilt trip" Karen sighed.

Carley sighed, rolled her eyes and glanced nervously at Karen.

"I bet the executive will go" Brad pointed out.

"Yeah same here, we can't take him out there it would be too risky" Rochelle agreed.

"I can't use the fire alarm trick again, it won't work" Karen groaned and Carley nervously shuffled.

"But who's gonna do it?" Porter questioned.

"I will" Karen stated.

Later that night in the darkened skies of restored Florida Karen was driving home. There was a loud screech emerging from a back ally.

Karen jumped out of the car and clutched her handgun tight in her hand, a scream echoed through the ally again.

A shadow of a man holding a chainsaw high in the air was shining on the floor; Karen lifted her head and saw the man!

He wore a mask and black hooded coat, Karen fired a shot into the man which diverted his attention giving the pinned woman a chance to escape.

The man began running towards Karen revving his chainsaw, Karen shot a few more times at the man but he didn't fall, it seemed he must have been wearing a bullet proof vest underneath his outfit.

"Shit!" Karen mumbled to herself and made a run for it to her car!

She attempted to pull open the door but it didn't budge, she quickly pulled the keys out of her pocket, unlocked the car and then attempted to start the car which failed the first time.

Her heart was pounding out her chest, she was feeling utter terror.

She quickly glanced down the alleyway and the man had vanished, she sighed in relief, started the car and began to drive away.

She smiled and laughed to herself, her smile soon dropped when she caught sight of the masked man in the mirror.

She let out a shriek of terror as the man pierced the chainsaw through the seat and activated it, disemboweling her, she shrieked, her hands let go of the steering wheel as she held them out while screaming!

The woman's blood and organs were being thrown around!

**-The next morning-**

Carley awoken with a groan and shuffled downstairs like normal and switched on the evening news.

"We are sad to report that the body of Karen Pryce was found disemboweled in her car late last night, the murderer left behind a chainsaw rigged with Karen's finger prints, the police suspect the murderer was wearing gloves belonging to Karen, and news just in another woman approached the police saying that Karen saved her but wanted to stay unknown safety" Alice reported.

"WHAT!" Carley jumped up, "Brad get your ass down here now!"

The fireman came running down the stairs just dressed in his black boxers, his rather tonned torso out for any eyes to see.

"What is it Carley?" He stepped closer to her.

"Karen's dead!" Carley shouted.

"What!" Brad gasped.

"It's just been on the news! She was murdered by some guy with a chainsaw!" Carley's voice was frantic; there only lead with CEDA and the key to taking them down was now dead…

"Oh god" Brad stood still unable to move or think of a reaction.

The front door to the house suddenly burst open and Axel stood in the door way, his hair was a complete mess and his hat had been carelessly placed on his mess filled hair.

"I'm guessing you heard what happened to Karen?" Carley asked.

Axel nodded franticly and Corin emerged from the doorway behind Axel stepped closer into the home.

"Are we still going to take out the guy from Texas?" Axel asked.

Carley paused for a moment, "Yes"

"Who's going to do it?" Corin also stepped forward.

Carley looked down at the ground then shot her head back up with a frown, "I will"

"You sure?" Axel cocked is head.

"Yeah, I'm sure, I'll do it after the town ball" Carley nodded.

"When is the town ball?" Brad butted in.

"Tonight" Corin answered.

"Alright, just behave normal, I will take Beth, Alice and Rochelle to go dress shopping and guys go do what guys do" Carley shrugged.

"I think we should lay a grave for her, along with Sandy's funeral" Corin sighed.

"Look, let's just wait until this is over" Axel placed a hand on Corin's shoulder pulled him closer into a hug but Corin ended up taking the lead.

"How long do you think that will be" Carley dropped herself onto the sofa with force.

"Hell knows" Brad leaned against the wall.

**Im gonna leave the guess on who the killer is up to you people :D**


	21. We're Starships

Chapter 21: We're Starships

That night every one was dressed in there prettiest dress or outfit to match the theme, 'Green and Nature'.

Carley posed in the mirror as she glanced down at the tight green gown that was clutched around her body, on the side it also had a green rose sticking out.

"Why do you always choose tight dresses?" Beth's voice spoke from behind her, Carley spun around on her heels to look at the younger teen.

The teen was wearing a long dress which seemed to be shaped like a tonned down wedding dress, "I'd rather not look like wedding wannabe" Carley laughed.

"Very funny whore" Beth flipped Carley off and exited the room, "Bitch" Carley muttered under her breath. The blonde then took one last look at herself in the mirror and smiled at her appearance and then glanced at the price tag and gasped.

"Is there a problem miss?" A young worker emerged, she had her short blonde hair in a bun and her naive and shining brown eyes glaring at Carley.

"Yeah! This costs too much!" Carley stomped.

"Have you looked at the offer price?" The woman stepped back.

"Offer price?" Carley stepped closer.

"Yes" The woman grabbed the price tag and pointed to the price under what Carley thought the price was.

The blonde smiled, "That's not that bad"

Alice then entered wearing almost the same dress as Carley minus the flower, and Rochelle followed.

The four woman left the store and headed towards the ball, each with Handgun's stuffed into there purses but hidden quite well away from sight.

Meanwhile Axel was entering the party with all of the men and Steven.

They all had handgun's hidden in there inside pocket of there jackets, this time the party was being held in the grand yard around the bandstand.

Porter leaned against a tree as the men stood in one group all in matching green tuxedos. "Hey look it's the girls" Brad smiled and pointed to the group of familiar females making there way over.

"Wow you all look so pretty" Ellis smiled which caused Nick to nudge him rather roughly.

Steven walked up to Beth with a blush on his face; "You look nice in a tux Steven" Beth smiled.

"You look pretty too" Steven nervously smiled.

"Dance with me?" Beth giggled and held out her hand, Steven smirked and took it in his own and the two headed off to the bandstand where everyone was dancing.

"That's cute" Carley laughed.

"Yes it is" Brad agreed. Carley glanced at Brad and before the blonde knew it the firemen had her held in his arms and they were dancing towards the bandstand.

_Were starships were meant to fly! Hand's up and touch the sky!_

Porter, Axel, Corin, Ellis, Nick, Alice and Rochelle all stood in an awkward silence just stealing glances at each other.

"Come on Axel" Corin grinned and grabs Axel's hands leaning over him slightly.

The two lovers also made there way to the bandstand, "Were just good friends" Rochelle jumped onto Alice's back and those two joined Axel and Corin.

"I'm heading to the bar" Nick sighed and dragged Ellis off to the outdoor mini bar sitting against a hedge.

Porter groaned and remained leaning against the tree which seemed to blow silently in the dark skies, Porter's gaze quickly drifted from face to face through the crowd.

Then the man's eye locked on someone very familiar, a brown leather jacket, torn jeans and brown hair that flicked from below the man's ears. Porter stepped forward.

The man turned to his side, Porter's eyes shot open and he began running towards the man, "Clay!" Porter cried with happiness as he jumped onto the man knocking him to the ground.

"Clay!" Porter cried once again with tears rolling down his cheeks.

The man quickly flipped himself around and faced Porter, a giant smile suddenly growing across his face, "Porter!"

The two men leapt into each other's arms into a deep kiss.

_Starships were meant to fly! Can't stop us cause we fly to high! Let's do this one more time!_

Porter jumped and wrapped himself around Clay's waste staring into his sparkling loving brown eyes finding himself lost in them easily.

"Ive missed you Clay" Porter smiled.

"It's been too long" Clay smiled back in return.

"Oh god you two get a room" A female voice spoke from behind Clay.

"Wait… Ella!" Porter jumped off Clay's waist and stared at the woman standing behind the man.

She was tall and held long straight black hair. She wore a half cut white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts with black leather knee high boots and a gold belly button piercing.

"Don't I get a hug?" Ella frowned and held out her arms; Porter ran over and hugged her tightly.

"We thought we were never going to see you again!" Clay spoke with the large smile still spread across his face.

"I thought I would never see you two again, what are you doing in Florida anyway?" Porter questioned.

"We heard of the CEDA guy coming in so we were going to question him" Ella answered.

"Yeah, we've been traveling state to state finding answers of your location" Clay added.

"Thanks, I was rescued by a group of other survivors just two days ago, the facility I was in got infected and they came and rescued me" Porter quickly glanced through the crowd at his fellow friends.

"It's been a tough ride Porter, but we never stopped searching for answers" Ella smiled and placed her hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Thanks, so you two got any jobs here?" Porter questioned.

"Nope, we've only came here tonight but Ella is an amazing singer" Clay glanced at Ella.

The woman smiled and ran towards the bandstand and clutched the microphone, "Hello there everyone, my names Ella and this song I would like to give you this song tonight and is dedicated to my friend Porter Ezra Alexander and Clay McKenna"

"Porter?" Familiar voices echoed through the crowd.

_That night I laid my eyes on you, I felt everything around me move, got nervous when you looked my way, but you knew all the words to say…_

Clay stepped forward and took Porter's hands and pulled him close so there faces were almost touching.

_Me, I'm lonely don't you know, my love I want you so, sugar you make my soul complete your rapture tastes so sweet…_

Clay stepped forward as the two men began ball room dancing and all eyes were on them, Clay led Porter into a twirl and landed in the man's arms.

_Spark this fire even more, surrender to you're rapture or else. _

With more twirls and various moves Porter was being led by what seemed to be a professional who was stealing his heart all over again but it felt like the first time they had met…

When the song faded out they two met face to face and once again entered a deep kiss, they hadn't realized the hundreds of eyes watching over there every move. Once they had finished the garden was filled with cheer's, laughter and clapping, at the front of the crowd was Porter's various friends and Ella stood on the bandstand cheering and clapping.


	22. Backyard evil

Chapter 22: Backyard Evil

Everyone was escorted off the bandstand for the executive from CEDA to make is speech.

The rather large man stepped upon on the stage and began his speech.

"Well hello there people of Restored Florida, I have came to thank you for you're corporation in our investigation, we would also like to mention the tragic loss of Karen Pryce who was a fellow worker of ours. I had met Karen personally and she was a delightful woman and a great worker!" The man smiled.

"Now I would like you to meet two friends on mine" A young female walked up the bandstand, she held long brown hair, a plain white t-shirt, red checkered over jacket and a pair of pitch black jeans.

A muscular man also stepped up on stage, he had short brown hair, and his eyes seemed to have an unnatural glow to them.

"These people are Rachel and Tony; they are the results of our safe research in creating human enchantments using the green flue" The man explained.

Rachel stepped forward and seemed to pick up a giant rock lodge in the ground with great ease, the crowd gasped with amazement.

Suddenly a long cylinder was tossed into the crowd and the whole surrounding area was filled with gas! The man the two subjects ran from the bandstand and locked themselves in the back of town hall.

Suddenly growls and snarls echoed through out the crowd! A large amount of the crowd screamed and ran away from the gathering crowd of infected!

"Shit!" Carley screamed.

The whole group gathered together including Clay and Ella.

Everyone pulled out handgun's from there hidden pockets or purses and clutched them tightly.

They glanced at the infected running towards them, the woman wore matching green dresses and purses hanging from there shoulders as for the men they just wore green tuxedos.

Steven started off the gun fire apart, Clay and Ella also pulled out handgun's held in pouches around there waists.

"Come on let's get to those three! I bet they have something to with it!" Carley ordered, they began running towards the town hall with there weapons held tightly in there hands!

Axel kicked open the door, there was a red steel door blocking a large square room!

It took the joint effort of the males to bring the door down, on the opposite side of the room Rachel was curled up in the corner sobbing loudly, the executive sat in the centre in a frozen state and the large man was sat in the corner.

"We want answer's NOW!" Carley shouted as she stepped forward and pointed the gun straight to the executive's head.

"We didn't do this" The man sighed.

"What!" Axel stepped forward.

"We didn't do this" Rachel cried, Carley raised the gun towards Rachel causing her to panic and scream.

"If you didn't do this then who did!" Carley questioned.

"The same guy who killed Karen, this man was aiming for Rachel over there but Karen saved her that night" The muscle man spoke.

"Why!" Axel added.

"He seems to be targeting assassins of CEDA" The executive replied.

"I didn't want to be, I really didn't! They forced me!" Rachel cried out.

"Shut up Rachel!" The man jumped up and kicked her.

"Hey step away from her!" Axel shouted and pointed his gun at the man but he continued beating the girl!

Carley fired into the man's spine, paralyzing him.

Rachel's skin suddenly turned grey, the group backed away, Rachel began growling and her nails were rapidly growing!

"Run for it she's turning!" Axel yelled, the group ran out of the room and slammed the red door behind them.

The echo of the muscle man pounded against the walls of the hall and his blood and organs being thrown around, Carley stepped closer to the door and Rachel shot to the door and reached out her claw attempting to slash Carley.

Rachel's eyes were a crimson red; her claws had already been caked in the crimson liquid. Then joining Rachel was the muscle man with bright red skin and long animal like claws.

"Red head!" Porter gasped. Carley aimed her gun and shot Rachel straight in the forehead, the woman's limp body dropped to the floor in a puddle of red.

There was a sudden silence, Rachel's skin faded into a blood red and her claws suddenly grew twice there length and razor teeth pointed out of her mouth!

The woman's body shot up and she ran towards the door once again attempting to slash at Carley.

Instead of provoking the zombies even more the group decided to leave the scene, "What do we do now?" Axel questioned.

"Find the chainsaw killer and we find the guy who tried to infect the town" Carley shrugged.

"Any idea how we are going to do that?" Nick butted in.

"We'll think of something" The blonde smirked.

"Maybe the police will have something" Clay suggested.

The whole group set off towards the police headquarters on the other side of town, "Porter, Clay and Ella go to Karen's house and wait there for us" Corin stated.

The three headed off towards the home that once belonged to Karen, "The key should be under the mat!" Axel called as the multiple cars drove past the three.

Porter walked closer to Clay and Ella was trotting not far behind them with her arms folded.

Porter jumped as he felt Clay tangle his fingers with his own, Porter looked up to the man with a blush spread across his face.

"I think I'm gonna be sick" Ella laughed from behind.

"Be quite Ella, I had to watch you with that guy from Ohio" Clay playfully stuck out his tongue at the woman.

"We promised we'd never talk about that!" She scowled.

"What happened to this guy from Ohio?" Porter questioned.

"Well he was with us for a lot of cities searching for you, and then he went to a bathroom stall and turned" Clay shrugged.

"Yeah CEDA said the infection entered from his ass" Ella chuckled.

"But he was a douche bag" Clay added.

Ella shrugged and the three continued there walk in almost silence, "How far is this person's house anyway?" Clay looked at his partner.

"I haven't been there myself but they gave me directions" Porter shrugged.

"Oh great" Ella scowled.

The walk to Karen's former home took an hour, "There it is" Porter pointed to the home painted white with various flowers on display in the front yard.

Clay checked under the mat and found the key, they unlocked the door and went inside.


	23. Him

Chapter 23: Him

The night sky was dark and a sense of dread was looming around the city.

The group had made there way to the police headquarters and had all been questioned individually before they were allowed to be told anything.

Apparently the police were checking the gas bomb for finger prints and found them matching to the muscle man tony, "Our force is going to check out the hotel room they were staying in, we will gladly send you news in the morning" The police chief spoke.

Spirits slightly dropped the group left the station and headed towards Karen's home. They burst into the door and saw the three on the sofa.

Porter was laying down while leaning against Clay fast asleep, Ella sat with her arms folded and her eyes fixed on the horror movie playing on the TV screen.

"You guy's got a place to stay?" Axel questioned.

Ella turned and faced Clay.

"We got a motel room downtown" Clay answered.

"What do you want to do about Porter?" Ella asked.

"Take him with you, he looks happy" Axel smiled.

"Take my car" Nick stepped forward and tossed his keys at Clay.

"You sure?" Clay looked up at the conman, Nick nodded.

Clay hoisted Porter up into his arms and exited the house along with Ella and hopped into Nick's car and drove off towards the motel.

The drive only took ten minutes until they pulled up to the motel, there were around eighty rooms all lined up with a giant sign standing in front saying "Motel"

Clay took out the room key from his pocket labeled "Room 15"

Ella opened the door and Clay with Porter still in his arms entered the tidy room, it was decorated with a peach color which wasn't distasteful like most motels.

"Ok there's only two beds' so you two are sharing" Ella commanded as she threw off her shoes, took out her small hooped earrings and climbed into the clean sheeted bed.

"Planning too anyway" Clay smirked.

Ella rolled her eyes and then closed them and rolled over and faced away from Clay.

The man lay the young man down on the bed, took off his leather jacket and plain white t-shirt, then his shoes.

Clay then proceeded to climb in next to Porter and wrap his arms around him.

The next morning Ella was the first to awake, she trotted into the bathroom and stared at herself, the words began flowing out her mouth in song…

_Would you please take me away from this place, I cannot bear to see, the look upon your faces, and if there is some kind of god do you think he's pleased? When he looks down on us I wonder what he sees.  
>Do you think, he'd think the things we do, are a waste of time? Maybe he'd think we are getting on just fine. Do you think he's skint or financially secure? And come election time I wonder who he'd vote for…<em>

The woman brushed her hand gently down the side of her hair as her lips moved to the song memorized in her head, each word she spoke felt a thousand others to her.

_Ever since he can remember people have died in his good name, long before that September, long before hijacking planes. He's lost the will he can't decide, he doesn't know who's right or wrong,  
>but there's one thing that he's sure of this has been going on too long.<em>

She was now fully singing at the almost top of her voice, but she stopped when footsteps echoed outside the bathroom door.

Ella slowly walked over to the door and pushed it open; she was met by the sight of Porter standing with a tired drag to his face and his hair a mess.

A slight blush spread across Ella's face, she frowned slightly. 

"Sorry" Ella's eyes dropped to the floor.

"Nahh its cool, you're really good you know Ella? You should make a career out of it" Porter smiled through his tired eyes.

"Anyway is Clay still asleep?" Ella changed the subject.

Porter turned and looked at the man snoring softly with his arm hung around the space Porter once occupied, "Yep, like a log"

"It's been too long since the three of us were in one room together" Ella sighed.

"Too true, I missed it every day and every minute" Porter replied.

"We searched everyday; we were led to a lot of false sources and got into a lot of sticky situations, hell we even lost a guy!" Ella's voice grew rough and angry.

"I am very thankful I meant that much to you, I would have done the same to ether of you two" Porter smiled.

"Yeah you would have worked that extra mile for Clay" Ella faced away from Porter and bit down on her lip.

"Don't say things like that Ella! I'm not like that!" Porter frowned.

"Yeah…" Ella sighed and walked past Porter, her long hair brushing against the teen's face.

"Ella!" Porter stomped his foot and crossed his arms.

"Forget it Porter" Ella sighed and exited the motel room.

Porter in a quick fit of rage kicked over the metal bin sitting in the corner, the noise was louder than he hoped, and the noise startled Clay awake.

The man jumped out of the bed, "What happened?" He gasped.

"Sorry Clay, Ella just left" Porter sighed.

"What happened?" Clay asked.

"Nothing I'll deal with it" Porter replied.

Clay bit his lip and was desperate to reply but held it back.

There was suddenly a loud knock on the door, Clay ran over and opened it.

A man dressed in a CEDA uniform stood proudly, "A few rooms down have been locked for quarantine, we are asking all residents to please leave"

Clay sighed, began getting dressed and grabbed the bags tossed on the floor and threw them over his shoulder, the two men exited the room and spotted Ella leaning against a street sign waiting for them.


End file.
